


Maybe we Can Save Each other

by Lexibell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexibell/pseuds/Lexibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Abby are grieving, they've moved to a new town a fresh start if you will. What happens when both of them meet people they never knew they were looking for. Maybe friendship and love is what they both need in their lives, only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a new story that has been running through my head for a little while I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, it's going to be an angsty fluffy story. hopefully not to many cliffhangers thrown in here and there. I'm planning on also updating every Wednesday unless something comes up. going to keep to one chapter a week, so don't keep asking for updates haha.  
> When i started this it was going to be Clexa start to finish, but when i sat down to it out it turned into a Clexa and Doctormechanic fic. So i have warned you all, I think you can read this story if you only ship one of the pairings without being put off. But they are both definitely in the story. i will put at the beginning of each chapter if people prefer to be warned whether one pairing isn't in a particular chapter or I can leave it, and just put any trigger warnings on. I will see what people reception to this story is first.  
> Another thing this story may not have all your favorite characters in as you may know them or have read in other stories some have taken a different route in this story. But I think everyone will be happy.  
> The story is going to be rated mature (not sure on AO3 ratings first time posting here) for language more than anything and some mild talk of sex. if i decide to do detailed sex scenes as the story progresses I will up the rating.  
> I'm sure there is other things i needed to say but i have probably forgot.  
> I don't own The 100 or their characters, i have borrowed them to get this story out of my head.  
> One more thing this story is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, please be kind English and grammar is not my specialty just trying to have fun.
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr lex1bell

CHAPTER ONE

A breeze blows across Clarke’s face as she looks out of the window of the car she’s sharing with her mother. Today they are moving from the big bustling Boston to a small town called Polis. A much smaller town with around 2000 residences, Clarke groans internally not that she has left a hue group of friends, it’s more like the comfort of a lot of people she feels she like she won’t be able to hide as well with so few people around her.

She lets out a sigh, “how much longer Mom?” she almost whines like a 6 year old not the 16 year old she is. Clarke starts turning to face her mother.

Abby lets out a frustrated sigh of her own. “I have no idea traffics shouldn’t be this bad,” she says craning her neck not seeing much more than she already could. “I think maybe there’s an accident up ahead.” She says looking at Clarke just in time to see her face pale from its smooth cream complexion and sees the flash of pain in her eyes. Abby instantly reaches over and grabs Clarke’s hand tightly. “Clarke, look at me.” Abby softly urges trying to keep the tears from her own voice and eyes.

Clarke turns to meet her mother soft gaze she sees the same pain reflecting back at her from her mother’s eyes, pain she has seen every day for the past year. “I'm okay.” Clarke rasps out. She quickly clears her throat. “I promise Mom.” She says giving her Mom’s hand a small squeeze trying hard to smile knowing it hasn’t reached her eyes and probably looks more like she’s grimacing.

Abby smiles slightly her hand reaching her daughters cheek, “I know you are sweet heart. I just needed to see your beautiful face.” Abby says with a smile. Clarke blushes slightly, it used to always be her dad who would say things like that to her to make her blush lightly or to draw a laugh from her lips when she was being a ‘moody teenager’ as Jake would always joke always the one to tease Clarke never fearing her wrath. She turns her head and kisses her mother’s hand lightly, “I miss him so much.” She says her eyes shining with tears.

Clarke laughs before Abby can speak, “Of course daddy would say if we miss him it’s because he was well loved.” She says wiping at a lone tear running down her cheek.

Abby chuckles with her, “yes well your father was always modest.” Abby jests lightly causing another chuckle from Clarke who nods in agreement.

Clarke smiles, “well it’s lucky I take after you then mom and that I don’t have an inflated ego like Dad.” Clarke lightly jokes, Abby laughs along with Clarke enjoying the free easy feel they can talk about Jake now without bursting into tears every second, not always thinking of the pain but also thinking of the joy and good times they all shared.

Abby knows she will never stop missing Jake or loving him, after all he gave her the one thing in her life that matters most. Clarke. But she knows she’s getting to a place in her life when she can think about their life and smile, and look to the future. And of course thinking it should be the three of them until Clarke leaves for college then just the two of them. Abby quickly shakes her head not wanting to think of it just being her when Clarke leaves for college, she’s not ready to face that just yet, and luckily she has two years before she has to worry. A quick look ahead and sigh in relief Abby finally sees traffic starting to move, “finally.” She says as the cars in front start slowly make their way along the road.

Clarke leans her head back and closes her eyes, thinking over the past year and how her and her mother have become closer, closer than either ever thought possible. Clarke was always a ‘Daddy’s Girl’ since way before she could remember, her parents married young, her Mom had Clarke when she was in her first year as a resident in a hospital Boston, so she tended to work longer hours. Her Dad was the one that Clarke always remembers taking her for ice cream or coming to her school plays. His job was every bit as important as her mothers, only his work came second to his number one job that was being a father. Clarke used to always resent her mother a little bit, and if she’s really honest still does, for spending as much time at the hospital as she did. Things changed after her Dad died. Abby promised Clarke she would make more of an effort to be there for her, spend time with her, and so far that had happened, even this new move is to guarantee more time for the two of them to spend together.

Of course if Clarke is honest she thought this was an empty promise, to her surprise she was wrong, her Mom made an effort to be there at least one day a weekend so they could spend the day together. Obviously it’s easier said than done, what with her mom being head of her department she’s always in demand meeting with patients or the hospital board. Clarke understood she really did. That’s why she was the one to come up with the compromise. If Abby couldn’t be there at the weekend she would make up for it by taking an afternoon off from work and they would spend time together then after Clarke finished school.

It had been the most heart breaking year of Clarke’s life and as much as she was grateful for her relationship with her mother, she would trade it in a second to have her dad back. And deep down inside she knows her mother would do the same. But she can’t change the past, she’s just glad for the time she has spent with her dad the memories they made those are things she will never forget. Even the time spent with her Mom, they’ve visited art gallery after art gallery, museums, movies and even shopping. Clarke never knew her Mom loved clothes shopping as much as she did, this was something Clarke shared and that’s was a pleasant surprise and provided them with the perfect way to get their relationship on track and for the women to bond.

Clark smiles to herself looking over at her mother watching her concentrate on the road. “I love you Mom.” Clarke says softly still feeling a little girl again that’s when she would always tell her parents she loved them, it got less and less the older she grew even if they never told Clarke they loved her any less. She was just being a moody teenager she knew they knew she loved them she just makes a point of telling her mom every day. And boy it’s worth it to see the beaming smile on Abby’s face. “I will never tire of hearing that.” Abby says her voice a little husky. 

Abby nods her head for Clarke to look out the window. ‘Welcome to Polis’ the sign says, ‘population 2312’ it says in smaller lettering. Clarke tries not to grimace on the outside.

Abby laughs, “We will be fine Clarke. How bad can I really be?” she asks.

Clarke’s head snaps around so fast her eyes wide, Abby Laughs. “Well we will give it a chance?” She asks hopefully. Clarke just nods feeling as if she needs to prepare herself for the nothingness that will be her life for the next two years until she can leave for college.

They drive in a comfortable silence for about half an hour when Abby pulls into the drive way of a modest looking family home, Clarke looks at the house in wonder, it really is beautiful. Just like the pictures Abby showed her two stories, white with a big red front door, double garage not connected to the house but close. Abby smiles watching her daughters face light up a little. “Maybe the move will be good for both of us.” She thinks to herself.

Stopping the car Abby removes the keys and looks to Clarke, “Ready?” she asks her. Clarke lets out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding onto. She looks once more at the house before turning to her Mom. With a soft shake she says, “No.” Abby wraps an arm around her shoulder pulling her to her kissing her head.

“I know my love.” Abby says her voice thick squeezing Clarke’s shoulder lightly. She feels Clarke pull away, letting her go Abby reaches for the handle to open the door.

Abby hardly has one leg out of the door when she sees Clarke jump. “Hey yourself,” She hears Clarke reply to a voice of a person/persons she has yet to see, quickly stumbling from the car Abby straightens and walks around the car to Clarke’s side.

There’s a young woman walking up the drive way, Abby smiles, “Raven?” She politely asks, having only spoken to the woman on the phone and via email, just seeing the friendly smile she knew it would be Raven.

The young woman smiles and walks over to Abby hand extended, “Hi Dr Griffin, glad to finally put a face to the voice.” Raven says shaking Abby’s hand, “very glad to put a face to the voice,” raven thinks to herself. Abby smiles kindly, “Please I’ve told you call me Abby,” She says with a kind smile. “And this is my Daughter Clarke.” She says indicating Clarke standing next to her.

Clarke stand silently watching the interaction between her Mom and this woman Raven, was that her name? Clarke watches the way the woman is checking out her Mom “gross.” Clarkes thinks to herself internally cringing. Sure her Mom is beautiful, but she’s her Mom so that makes it gross. Abby, Clarke notices doesn’t seem to realise raven’s affections or her subtle checking her out. Always clueless Clarke shakes her head slightly.

Raven turns to Clarke with a smile, “Hey Clarke, Raven Reyes. I own R&R Garage in town.” She says in a friendly voice, her cheeks flushing a light pink. “Shit caught Rave.” She mentally scolds herself.

Clarke smiles, “Nice to meet you Raven.” She says smirking to herself, at least she doesn’t seem to love herself and think she’s entitled to check out every woman to cross her path, she actually seems nice. “Likewise,” Raven says with a grin.

Raven turns back to talk to Abby, “Hey mom I'm going to have a look inside.” Clarke says to her, “Okay.” Abby offers a smile and a nod of encouragement she watches her walk away for a few seconds.

Abby turns back to Raven, Raven smiles kindly at her, “I don’t mean to keep you Dr-” Abby raises an eyebrow “Abby,” Raven quickly amends with a small chuckle. “I just wanted to introduce myself officially, and tell you the removal van came yesterday, I got the guys to put all the boxes and furniture in what I think you said was the right rooms.” Raven explains in a soft voice. “at least I hope I was paying full attention.” Raven jokes.

Abby looks at Raven in wonder and lets out a small laugh at her attempt of a joke, never has she met anyone as kind and thoughtful as Raven, and without asking for anything in return. “You really didn’t have to do that Raven.” Abby says the emotion showing in her voice. 

Raven can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks, “well like I say it was guess work really. Thank me after you make sure I did it right.” She says with a small laugh and a playful wink. “Besides I’ve been the new one in town I know how scary and daunting that can be.” Raven offers off handily. 

Abby chuckles along with her, not having felt this light since Jake was alive, she’s never had a lot of friends. Her work kept her to busy that anytime she had off she wanted to spend it all with Jake and Clarke. Maybe Raven could change that. “How about you come over for dinner one day next week when we are settled.” Abby says with a smile. “And give me time to unpack the plates and buy groceries.” She doesn’t say the last part out loud though.

Raven smiles a big wide grin showing off a set of straight white teeth, “Don’t offer me a home cooked meal, you might find I’ve moved into your Garage.” Raven jests, nodding to the detached building.

Abby reaches out her arm holding on to Raven’s, “After everything you have done over the past few months what with helping me get the house ready and helping me find trustworthy workers honestly one meal isn’t cutting the surface.” Abby says her voice laced with her appreciation.

Raven nervously rubs her neck, “yeah, sure. No problem.” She lets out awkwardly. “You have my number, just call or text whenever will be good for you guys, I have to get back to the garage can’t leave the guys in charge to long.” Raven says slowly backing away with a grin. Abby smiles nodding, “I will Raven, Thank you again.” Abby says with a final smile and a wave.

 

“You are aware she’s gay don’t you?” Clarke says from behind Abby. Abby’s hand instantly clutches her chest, “Jesus Clarke you nearly gave me a heart attack.” She softly chastises.

Clarke just shrugs with a small smirk, “I don’t know if Raven’s gay honey but that doesn’t matter to me. Why would it?” she asks genuinely confused.

Clarke shrugs again, “I'm not really sure it does matter, it’s just that she was checking you out mom. And you’ve been staring at nothing for like ten minutes” Clarke says from the trunk of the car pulling out their suitcases deliberately not looking at her mom knowing her cheeks will be pink. She heads towards the house pulling her case with her, “Dads been gone a year mom, it is okay to move on.” She throws over her shoulder with a kind smile for her mom. She knows how much they parents loved each other and knew if her dad was here Raven’s wandering eyes would never have been mentioned, well not by Clarke her dad would have noticed but he would have just laughed and teased Abby about it when they were alone. But her dad isn’t here and she doesn’t want her mom to be lonely forever.

Abby follows Clarke into the house with her own suitcase, “Clarke?” she says softly, Clarke turns towards her mom with a kind smile. “I hav- me and Rav-. Clarke.” Abby flusters. Clarke laughs, “relax mom, I’m not saying anything is happening, or even will. I just want you to know you don’t have to worry about my feelings is all.” Clarke takes Abby’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Abby smiles at her kind open minded daughter, “we did good Abby.” Jake’s voice inside her head rings through. “You mean to say when or if I'm ever ready to move on you would be okay if I moved on with a woman?” Abby asks genuinely curious.

Clarke turns around to face her mother, “what did you guys teach me about labels and judging people?” Clarke says her hand on her hip, a faux angry expression on her face. 

She looks so much like Jake Abby’s heart swells. “We always told you labels are for boxes and jars, and judging is for the overpaid music ‘experts’ on ridiculous reality shows.” Abby says in a small voice like she’s a child getting scolded. Clarke laughs coming to hug her mom. “Exactly and are you a box or a jar? Are you trying out for The Voice?” She asks laughing Abby just laughs shaking her head.

“And by the way gross I really don’t want to know who or what you’re moving on.” Clarke says her face twisting at the thought. Abby smacks her arm rolling her eyes.

They walk upstairs slowly having to pull their heavy suitcases with them the only sounds are their heavy breathes each step they take. Once at the top of the stairs they each let out a relieved sigh. Abby points to the first door to their left, “bathroom,” she points to the door opposite, “guestroom.” Walking further down the hallway with Clarke following closely, “and this is your room.” Abby points to the last door on the right.

Clarke nods opening the door she lets out a surprised gasp. “Mom, when did you do this?” Clarke asks noticing her bed has been built and made, but more importantly her easel and paints are ready and waiting for Clarke to dive in. She’s been itching to paint the last few days.

Abby follows Clarke in, a confused look on her face, “I didn’t do this.” Abby says here face alight with wander. Clarke turns to look at her mother, “Raven.” They both say at once. Abby laughs lightly, “It must have been. I had no idea she was doing any of this. I only asked her to let the removal guys in in the morning and lock up after they left.” Abby explains lightly touching Clarke’s paint supplies. 

Feeling butterflies in her stomach that Raven would remember an offhand comment about Clarke’s love of Painting and how much she’s thrown herself into it since her father’s death and then the move has been added to her ever heavy shoulders too. “I guess we owe her more than one home cooked meal.” Abby lightly laughs shaking her head.

Clarke turns to face her mom, “Yeah that’s a safe bet.” She lightly jokes. Abby watches as Clarke picks up her paint covered clothes that were on the floor neatly folded next to Clarke’s blank canvases. “Would you mind?” Clarke asks her eyes bright blue with hope.

Abby can’t help the grin across her face, “of course sweet heart. Your bathroom,” Abby says pointing to the door in front of Clarke walking over to her daughter and kissing her cheek. “I think I'm going to go for a lie down I’m exhausted from the drive.” Abby explains, Clarke nods and smiles as Abby turns to leave the room.

Once Abby closes the door to her own bedroom, which she also finds out Raven has arranged for her master bed to be put together and made. She has no idea how and who Raven found in this small town that would do these kinds of jobs. She pulls out her phone.

A: thank you so much for our rooms being ready, it was unnecessary but very muchly appreciated.   
A: and thank you for Clarke’s room you have no idea how happy that made her, which in turn made me happy.

Abby quickly sends the messages to Raven a smile on her face as she quickly steps out of her clothes she travelled in and slips on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her phone buzzes as she’s heading over to her bed for a lay down.

R: it was no probs, I wuldn’t hv been able 2 sleep thinking of u guys trying 2 put the beds 2gether urselves.  
R: or worse u hvin 2 sleep on the floor.  
R: not that I think u cant put 2 beds 2gether urselves.  
Abby laughs thinking of Raven rambling. 

A: you would be correct in guessing, that was always Jake’s job. You have to send me the bill I insist.   
R: bill???  
R: its cool no worries.

Abby reads the message again a little confused.

A: Raven please tell me you didn’t do this? And especially not alone.

Abby can’t imagine how much Raven must have struggled doing this alone if she is correct in her guessing.

R: k I wont tell u that.  
R: no srsly I had a few buddies help, all it cost was a couple of 6 packs. Hope u dnt mind me doing it. I swear I only unpacked Clarkes art supplies thts the only box I touched.   
R: Me nt my buddies.  
R: well and the bed sheets 2.

Abby can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the kindness shown by Raven, she feels tears well up in her eyes.

A: I honestly have no idea what to say. Thank you. But that seems so meaningless. What you did for my daughter Raven was the nicest thing anyone has ever done her Clarke in a long time, she too is very grateful she is painting as I type.   
A: and you will always have a place in our home at our dinner table whenever you want it. And I insist on repaying you for the beer and your time.

R: nt at all, its wot friends do . But I will take u up on dinner sum times. I luv food and never get a chance 2 cook. I say never but I mean I cant cook.

A: anytime Raven like I said. I'm so very glad I get to call you a friend .

Abby places her phone on the bedside table before closing her eyes with a soft smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to meet Lexa in this chapter only briefly, but hold on guys its going to happen.
> 
> Sorry this is posted a little later than i intended I think I might be able to keep weekend updates every week a little easier.
> 
> Thanks everyone who left a review left kudos really means a lot to me. keep it up i want to hear from you guys good or bad, but remember don't be mean haha.
> 
> And remember I am on Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me or come have a chat - Lex1bell.
> 
> On with it, and I don't own The 100 or their characters.

Chapter Two

Clarke stretches with a smile on her face, she rolls over towards the window and her smile grows larger looking at her painting from the night before. All of her paintings over the last year have consisted of two colours black and red. Last night’s painting is a vast array of colours bright green, varying shades of brown, blue as clear as the bluest sky.

She stretches once more before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed walking over to look outside her bedroom window. Looking out over the long back garden, she smiles again at seeing the pool. Her mom really did consider everything when looking into which house would be best suitable. It touches Clarke knowing that she went through months of physical therapy and the one thing that seemed to make that painful time in her life easier to handle was when she was working with her therapist in the pool. After she was finished therapy the love she developed with the swimming pool didn’t end there she used to go and swim length after length until her arms would ache, something anything to take away the ache in her heart even if only for a minute.

Clarke quickly turns from the window to her open suitcase on the floor and starts to rummage through it looking for her swimsuit she knows is in there. After a minute she finally finds it, all but tearing off her pyjamas Clarke hurriedly puts on her two-piece and heads downstairs for an early morning swim.

Abby she making coffee when she hears Clarke barrelling down the stairs, she turns eye brow raised. “In a hurry?” Abby asks taking a sip of coffee as she looks over her mug at Clarke.

Clarke comes so a sudden stop, shocked at hearing her mom’s voice, “morning mom,” Clarke says walking over to kiss her cheek. “Thought I would take advantage of the weather and have a quick swim.” She indicates with her head to the back door.

Abby smiles softly and nods her head, “Yes you best get it in whilst you can, before you know it you will be back at school. And knowing you this early morning swim won’t keep up for long then.” Abby says with a wink and a laugh as she gently shoves at Clarke’s shoulder.

“Haha,” Clarke mocks. “But to be fair you’re right.” Clarke takes a couple of steps, “Want to join me?” She asks maybe a little hesitantly this is one thing she hasn’t shared with her mom.

Abby looks at Clarke her eyes wide in mild but pleasant surprise. “I would love to,” she says softly. Clarke nods, “Finish your coffee first, and if you want to have a peak at my painting from last night.” Clarke says walking towards the backdoor. “Be careful touching it though it’s still a little wet in places.” She quickly adds.

Abby smiles and nods in understanding, this is something Clarke has only just starting doing, letting Abby see her paintings and drawings again. If she’s honest with herself it’s one of her favourite things seeing the works that Clarke creates, she has always been talented. Proving that over the last year, especially showing that all true artists paint with their emotions and most of Clarke’s paintings have been very dark. Not that Abby worried knowing Clarke was hurting and grieving, and still is, and probably always will be in some way. It was the only way Clarke could deal with her pain that didn’t hurt her body.

Abby finishes her coffee and heads upstairs she decides to have a quick peak in Clarke’s room before changing, expecting to see the dark swirl of colours that has plagued her daughter for 12 months.

Abby opens the door her mouth hanging open in shock when her eyes fall on the canvas still sitting in the easel by Clarke’s window, Abby slowly crosses the room to the painting. Her hands instantly reaching out forgetting Clarke’s warning of it still being wet. Tears softly fall down Abby’s cheeks, “Oh Clarke.” She whispers a small smile tugging at her lips.

Clarke stands at her open bedroom door watching her mother look at her painting, a smile on her face and tears on her cheek. Clarke smiles and slowly makes her way to her mother quietly clearing her throat as to scare her mom. “I have no idea where that came from or why I painted. I haven’t thought about that place in a long time.” Clarke’s voice is but a whisper carrying in the quiet room.

Abby turns to her daughter her hand instantly touching Clarke’s cheek leaving three green and brown finger prints on Clarke’s cheek, Shaking her head not sure what to say. “It is so beautiful.” Abby finally manages. Turning back to the Painting looking again at the trees surrounding the wide pond, looking at the log cabin that is set a little further back from the water nearing the line the trees begin. “Beautiful.” She says reaching her hand out again. It’s a cabin that Jake bought early on in their marriage they vacationed there every year, Jake loved the outdoors. Neither Abby nor Clarke was ready to face going back there this year maybe in a couple years they will be able to visit the cabin again.

Quickly catching the colours on her fingers Abby turns her hand over then turns towards Clarke, She smiles in apology. “You did warn me, but I guess I forgot. When I saw it I had to touch it to make sure it wasn’t real.” Abby explains a smile on her face.

Clarke laughs, “I know what you mean, and dad loved that place so much when I woke up I had to see if I really painted it and that it wasn’t just a dream.” Clarke stands beside her mother her arm gently resting on her mom’s shoulder.

“Can I have it?” Abby asks breaking the silence in the room. Clarke turns in surprise, “Yes.” She says with a huge smile.

Abby gives her a firm nod. “Good.” She says before looking around the room, “How about we go grab some lunch seen as I missed out on that swim?” Abby says with a laugh “and before we think about unpacking?” Abby asks with a grimace.

Clarke chuckles, “Yeah sounds great let me grab a quick shower then we can head out. I need some supplies for school next week so we can grab those too.” Clarke says trying not to grimace like her mom she really didn’t want to start at a new school. Although she’s grateful it’s the start of the school year and that no one will probably even notice her. Hopefully.

An hour later Abby pulls up outside a small diner named The Drop Ship. Clarke raises an eyebrow at her mom, “The Drop Ship?” She questions. 

Abby shrugs, “we both like space, don’t we?” She playfully questions. Clarke laughs, “Yeah we do but this place looks like it’s for kids.” She says looking again at the building with its space ships and planets on the front windows. The noise coming out from the inside sounds like arcade games. “You’re my kid are you not?” Abby playfully challenges before getting out of the car without waiting for an answer. Clarke chuckles following her mom into the diner.  
After they place their orders Clarke looks around the establishment noting that the place is filled mostly with families with small children, a couple of teens about the same age of Clarke are also there with families. They don’t look very happy to be there either, that is until Clarke’s blue eyes spot a teenage brunette girl about her age playing with a child about 3 years old. Clarke can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips watching the younger girl scream in glee after the older girl tickles at her tummy.

As if she can feel eyes on her the girl across the room locks eyes with Clarke, Green totally captivate blue. Clarke lets out a small gasp at the butterflies in her stomach. The girl flashes Clarke a wide toothy grin, before her attention is back on the little girl sitting on her lap.

Abby watches her daughter watching the beautiful girl across the room. She doesn’t question Clarke knowing this is something that her daughter is yet to share with her. She knows from the late night conversations in bed with her husband that Clarke was exploring her sexuality. Clarke used to share all of her secrets with her dad. Abby feels a tug of pain thinking about her husband, he had always been her best friend as well as lover. Knowing she will never have those secret gossip sessions over their growing curious daughter again hurts. Abby knows she has to give Clarke space but also let her know that when she’s ready she can come and talk to her about anything. They always told Clarke to be herself and no one else. Being different is good, nothing to fear or be ashamed of. 

And different Clarke had been, always loved being indoors rather than outside never really socialising with many of the kids she went to school with. She did have friends there was only a couple not a group. But that didn’t matter Clarke was happy and healthy, and really isn’t that all that matters?

They eat their lunch with small talk about supplies Clarke wants to get for her school year, Clarke keep stealing small glances at the green eyed beauty across the diner, her cheeks tinting red every time green eyes met hers. 

After they finished eating Abby asked for the bill whilst Clarke excused herself to use the bathroom. When she was washing her hands the door opened green eyes met Clarke’s for maybe the fifteenth time that afternoon, a smile forming on the strangers lips.

“Me do it,” Says a small voice from the strangers knees, both look down. “Ok don’t lock the door I will wait right here.” The stranger said as the smaller child walked into a stall and pushed the door almost closed.

Clarke can feel her cheeks flushing as the green eyed stranger looks at her again with the same intense eyes, “Hi,” She says her voice low.

Clarke smiles shyly, “Hi,” She replies. “I'm Clarfin.” She says. At the strangers raised eyebrow Clarke realises what she said. “Oh,” She says a hand lightly smacking her forehead. “I will try again hi I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” She says trying to sound confident.

The stranger grins wide, “I'm Lexa Woods.” She says offering her hand to Clarke. “Lexa,” Clarke liking the way the name rolls off her tongue, she also likes the way Lexa’s hand fits together with hers. Both girls seemed lost looking at each other when a little huff comes from next to them. Lexa laughs looking down, “and this is space alien Anya.” Lexa says swooping the small girl into her arms.

Clarke smiles to the little girl, “hello Anya.” She says offering her hand to the little girl.

Lexa pulls the girl back from Clarke. Clarke looks a little shock and maybe a little hurt. “She’s three and has just used the toilet unsupervised. I recommend you hold off the handshake until she’s washed her hands.” Lexa says with a laugh.

Clark bursts out laughing, “advise taken.” She says surrendering her hands, Anya huffs at Lexa and rolls her eyes.

Lexa just laughs whilst she walks to the sink with the small girl helping her wash her hands. Anya being the independent girl she is getting water all over her and Lexa. But Lexa doesn’t bat an eye, just laughing and smiling with her.

Once hands are dry (whilst everything else is soaked) Lexa turns Anya back to Clarke. “Anya this is Clarke, Clarke this is Anya.” Lexa says pointing to each. Anya holds out her hand with an excited squeal. “Hewwo,” She says in her little three year old voice.

Clarke smiles at the sweet girl with deep brown eyes, “Hello Anya what a pleasure to meet such a polite space alien.” She says causing the small girl to giggle at her. Lexa also chuckles, “well come on little miss mom and dad will be wandering where we are.” Lexa says looking at Clarke with what was that reluctance? Clarke wanders.

“It was nice to meet you Clarfin,” Lexa says throwing a smirk that lifts the left side of her mouth only. Clarke rolls her eyes her cheeks dusting pink again. She offers a wave to Lexa and Anya before heading over to her mom who’s waiting by the exit.

Abby looks at Clarke with a questioning look. “Making friends already?” She gently asks.

Clarke smiles, “I met a space alien and her commander.” Clarke says, she laughs at Abby’s confused look. “The little girl is called Anya and her sister is Lexa.” Clarke says feeling her cheeks grow pink, just saying the name gives her butterflies.

If Abby sees the blush she doesn’t mention it she just nods at with a small laugh as they head towards the small mall in town where they spend the rest of the afternoon shopping for school supplies for Clarke, some new work supplies for Abby. And way too many things for the new house that they don’t need, as well as a few they do like groceries. 

Once home both Abby and Clarke collapse onto the sofa their shopping bags on the floor scattered around them. “We will unpack tomorrow.” Abby finally says after a few minutes. Clarke only grunts in response.

Over the next three days Abby and Clarke unpack every box in the house starting in the kitchen working room to room. By the end of the third day when they are on their last box both look at each other with a smile in relief. “Finally the end is in sight.” Clarke dramatically exclaims.

Abby laughs at her daughter nodding in agreement, “Yes finally, I thought it would never end.” She says wiping her brow. “What do you want for dinner?” Abby asks as she places a few pictures from the box around her room.

Clarke shrugs, “I have no idea. We could order in or you could cook and invite Raven over like you promised?” Clarke says not meeting her mom eyes. Which Abby is grateful for, her cheeks decided at that moment to blush for some reason?

Abby clears her throat before speaking, “Or I could order in and still extend an invite to Raven, with the promise a cooked meal will follow soon.” Abby offers up another idea.

Clarke thinks it over before shrugging her shoulders, “Yeah whatevs mom that sounds good to me.” Clarke says taking the last two items from the box. “As long as I get food I don’t care how it gets on the table in front of me.” She says handing her mom the items.

Abby laughs taking the items from Clarke, “gosh this was some stupid project your dad was working on at college.” Abby says lifting up what looks like a lump of metal to Clarke. “He spent about three weeks on it, experimenting with the 3D printers. They were new and unexplored.” Abby continues her eyes shining with tears, “He said it’s an exact replica of his heart.” Abby says with a small snort at the memory of a twenty year old Jake coming home with this masterpiece he’d poured so many hours into.

Clarke bursts out laughing, “Had he ever seen a human heart. Or even a picture of one?” Clarke asks wiping at the laughter tears in her eyes.

Abby laughs with Clarke shaking her head, “I have no idea, from this I'm guessing not. It was a great romantic gesture from him. He proposed that night.” Abby’s eyes never leave the metal heart sculpture in her hand. Clarke looks at her mom in shock, never having heard this story before, “Really?” Clarke asks reaching towards the sculpture to touch it, believing she’s touching her dad. Abby nods, “that was just before we found out we were pregnant.” Abby offers up no more on that topic. Clarke remembers her parenting talking about them having another baby a few years before she was born, her mom went into premature labour and the little boy struggled and fought a brave battle for 3 months before sadly passing away in their parents loving arms.

“No shot gun wedding?” Clarke teases trying to lighten the mood. Abby looks at Clarke with wide eyes, “Clarke Griffin we raised you better than that.” Abby playfully chastises. Clarke laughs glad to see the pain slowly recede from her mom’s eyes. “Of course everyone thought we were marrying because I was pregnant with JJ.” So offers to Clarke after placing ‘Jake’s’ heart on the bedside table next to a photo of her and Jake from their wedding day twenty years ago.

Clarke chuckles, “yeah well we’ve always been a family ready to provide the gossip.” Clarke says with a hint of bitterness to her voice. Abby squeezes her shoulder, Abby’s parents never approved of her relationship with Jake even going as far to say that the loss of JJ was a blessing, now Abby would be able to concentrate on becoming a brain surgeon like her father and grandfather. That was also the last day Abby spoke to her parents and a few months later changed her speciality to neonatal surgery, she wanted to spare as many parents the pain she and Jake suffered. Clarke had only met her grandparents once and that was at Jake’s funeral and that once was all Clarke needed to know her parents had always sugar-coated the horror that was her grandmother and grandfather Montgomery-Foster.

After a few minutes of silence they are pulled back to reality by the grumble of Clarke’s stomach. “Oops guess I need food.” Clarke shrugs walking out of the room downstairs to look through menus for dinner.

Abby smiles shaking her head as she picks up her phone to text Raven.

A: Hey Raven its Abby, sorry about the short notice but Clarke wanted me to invite you for dinner tonight.  
R: just Clarke???? ;-)  
A: yes just Clarke.

Abby decides to tease Raven for a few minutes.

R: yeah sure y not. Tell her I’ll get the beer.  
A: there will be no beer for my daughter until she is 21.  
A: at least I will believe that she won’t drink until she’s 21.  
R: kk so no beer. how bout a joint??  
R: kidding I’d luv 2 cum 2 dinner if it really is no problem?  
A: it’s no problem, it’s only takeout tonight. I will still owe you a home cooked meal.  
A: now about that joint….

Abby laughs picturing Raven’s face at the last text.

R: Abby I swear 2 god I wud nva smoke weed in front of ur kid.  
R: it was a stupid jk. I didn’t realise wot I was saying.  
R: forgive me?????

Abby laughs out loud at a bumbling Raven.

A: Raven calm down.  
A: I meant that is I might be able to be talked into a joint.

Abby quickly feels like she needs to offer reassurance to Raven.

R: wot???  
R: r u serious??  
A: what because I'm old you don’t think I can have fun? Is it really that much of a shock?  
R: no not @ all, surprised yes but not shocked. N anytime u want 2 hv fun call me.  
R: whoa tht sounded wrong I dnt mean tht in the wrong way.  
R: jst if u want 2 gt high I'm ur girl.  
R: k I'm gonna shut up now. C u both soon????  
A: haha yes Raven see you soon. Clarke is ordering any minute so come by whenever.  
R: k cool cya soon.  
R: 1 more thing ur nt old.

Abby blushes as she reads the last message over and over, sure 40 isn’t old but compared to Raven its old. How old is she anyway, 21-22?? She wanders in her head. The need never came up to offer personal details like that before. 

Abby puts her phone on charge before heading downstairs with a smile on her face. “So what’s for dinner?” She asks Clarke seeing her hang up the phone as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Thai and lots of it,” Clarke answers rubbing her empty belly, “is Raven coming?” Clarke asks following her mom into the kitchen. Abby opens a cabinet to get out three plates. “Yes she’s on her way over.” She says not looking at Clarke.

Clarke beams to the back of her mom’s head, “awesome.” She says as she grabs cutlery and glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven comes over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hi everyone thanks for the reviews and the follows on her and on Tumblr remember its lex1bell if anyone wants to follow me, come over chat ask question about the story ask me questions come have a chat if anyone needs that I know sometimes people need a friend. I can be that friend or that shoulder.
> 
> Anyway getting way off topic being a sap haha, ok so for those that follow me on Tumblr I posted the other day about splitting some chapters into Clexa and DrMechanic chapters so I didn’t feel I was missing anything from the story or was rushing it too much. Well I have made that decision. I will tell you all before if a chapter is leading one way or another.
> 
> This chapter is focused more on Raven and Abby and them getting to know one another, it gets a little emotional in parts so sorry for that.
> 
> Hmmmm triggers for this maybe slight indication of hetro sex, is that a trigger??? Seems crazy if so, but anyway just in case there it is.
> 
> Review if you wish like. Come follow me on Tumblr too 

Chapter Three

Raven arrives just before the teenage delivery driver pulls up with their food, “You delivering here?” Raven indicates with her head to the Griffin house.

The young boy nods his head and squeaks out a quick, “yes ma’am.” Raven laughs at the kid, “how much?” She asks pulling her wallet from her back pocket. After paying for the food Raven picks up the bag she brought with the drinks and heads to knock on the door, nervous butterflies in her stomach, she knows this is because she’s going to see Abby which is crazy they are just friends. Raven knows nothing will or can happen between them. But a small crush won’t hurt anyone. Raven grimaces knowing from experience that is a lie.

Raven knocks and waits for an answer, only a minute later then door opens to reveal a blonde, not the brunette Raven was hoping to see. “Hey did someone order Thai?” Raven hopes she guessed right from the delicious scent coming from the food that makes her stomach growl.

Clarke looks confused, “You moonlight as a delivery driver?” She asks the confusing evident in her voice.

Raven laughs, “Na bumped into the guy on my way.” Raven says. She lifts up the other bag as she sees Abby walking along the hallway with a smile, “I did however bring beer and wine for the adults, and I may have a juice box or two for the child.” Raven says seriously trying not to laugh. Unable to hold it any longer Raven bursts out laughing from hers and Abby’s earlier conversation. “Ooooh juice boxes,” Clarke jokes reaching for the bag cause Abby and Raven to laugh harder. 

Raven hands it over without a fight, “I hope that it’s okay that I brought alcohol.” Raven wanders aloud as she and Abby walk to the kitchen to dish up dinner. “I wasn’t sure what you drank so I picked up both. Not thinking you may not drink which is totally cool.” Raven rambles on.

Abby stops her with a hand on her arm, “Raven calm.” She laughs gently, “I'm a doctor so it’s safe to say I drink after the stress and long hours I work, I'm not a huge fan of beer although I will drink a bottle now and then. But wine, well let’s just say me and a bottle or two of wine have some lovely late night chats.” Abby says her voice getting lower.

Raven fights the urge to groan at Abby’s low tone, “Well that’s lucky, although we could have shared Clarke’s juice boxes.” Raven jokes trying to keep her voice calm and steady, not shaking like her insides are.

“There’s no way am I sharing.” Clarke cries out from the other room causing both women to laugh. The two women carry their food and drinks into the dining room, “We are pretending to be civilised mom says we have to make an impression.” Clarke says before tucking into her meal.

Abby playfully sacks Clarke’s arm, “I didn’t mean for you to tell Raven.” She jokes before turning to Raven who smiles and raises an eyebrow to Abby, “again I will say I'm a doctor. When we aren’t at work we like our home comforts and sitting in front of the tv with or dinner is an old family tradition.” Abby explains with a slight shrug. 

Raven laughs, “Well just know I'm impressed with anything that’s not microwaved. That what most of my home cooked meals consist of.” Raven jokes.

Clarke snorts she really likes Raven even if she has only meet her twice, she just seems like an honest straight talker which is a rare thing to find in this world, and she seems pretty cool too. “Can’t you just go around to your parents’ house for dinner? That’s what I intend to do when my mom gets sick and kicks me out.” Clarke asks her focus on her food so she misses the flash of pain in Raven’s eyes Abby however doesn’t she offers a reassuring smile to Raven.

Raven clears her throat, “Well I moved here after high school an old buddy moved here a few years before. His dad owned the garage that I work at, after he finally admitted that it was too much for him to manage I got a loan bought the place and I’ve been working my ass off since.” Raven says taking a pull from her beer bottle. “Shhhh- shoot working my butt off.” She quickly amends her cheeks blushing lightly.

Clarke bursts out laughing causing Raven to blush further, “Raven I’ve heard the word ass before. Wait till my mom’s drank her second glass of wine she can make a sailor blush.” Clarke jokes in between laughing. Abby looks at Raven and nods in agreement, “true.” She says with a slight shrug. “Besides you’re like what two years older than me?” Clarke tries to innocently ask.

The question peaks Abby’s interest into what Clarke is getting at, she gives Clarke a questioning look but Clarke pretends to not see. Raven none the wiser laughs once, “Yeah I wouldn’t have bought you juice then Clarke that would make you 24 or me like 15.” Raven lightly chuckles.

Clarke’s head snaps around so fast Abby’s surprised it didn’t come clean off her shoulders, “You’re 26?” She asks clearly shocked.

Raven chuckles, “this is what happens when you eat all your fruits and veggies Clarke. That and I eat children’s souls for breakfast.” She jokes keeping her face as serious as she can indicating to her fit and toned body. “Na I think it’s my Latino blood that keeps me looking young.” She answers after a minute.

Clarke nods, “and you’re gay?” She asks.

Raven raises an eyebrow at Abby, Abby looks at Clarke shocked. “Clarke.” She says stunned, “You can’t ask people that?”

Clarke looks at her mom her cheeks dusting pink, “What, why?” Clarke asks looking to Raven, “Are you gay Raven? Do you find that uncomfortable to be asked?” She asks again looking directly at her mother’s face.

“Erm,” Raven awkwardly rubs at her neck. “Well I guess it’s called that, I don’t really do labels. I'm not an inanimate object.” Raven explains still feeling a little confused.

Clarke almost misses her mom’s cheeks turning a shade darker, almost. “My dad used to say something similar to that.” Clarke says her voice a little thick.

Raven reaches across to Clarke and gives her hand a small squeeze, “I'm sorry about your loss Clarke, truly I am. I know what it’s like to lose a parent.” Raven says with a sympathetic smile. Clarke just nods. “Well let me clear the table.” Raven says jumping to her feet hoping to change the topic and maybe steer the conversation away from her sexual preferences.

Abby quickly stands collecting the plates, “don’t be silly you’re a guest, please go sit down Clarke and I will do this.” Abby points to the Livingroom. 

Before Raven can answer Clarke clears her throat and stands up, “no mom, me and Raven will do the dishes. I need to apologise for being rude and intrusive, you grab another glass of wine and go put your feet up you start at the hospital tomorrow just chill tonight.” Clarke says with a smile before taking the plates from her mother and walking into the kitchen.

Raven shrugs her shoulders at Abby before following Clarke into the kitchen getting the feeling she isn’t going to get the apology Clarke said she needed to give, not that Raven felt like she was owed an apology. She guesses there’s a reason for Clarke’s line of questions over dinner maybe Clarke will enlighten her whilst they clean up.

They start washing up in silence for a few minutes occasionally Raven will throw a small glace to Clarke, the onetime Clarke catches her Raven gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

It must have worked, “Raven can I ask you something?” Clarke passes a plate to Raven to dry.

Raven nods, “sure Clarke, you can ask me anything anytime.”

Raven watches as Clarke takes a deep breath, “do you know what happened to my dad?” She asks quietly. At Raven’s nod Clarke pushes on, “okay good I really hate talking about it, well you see my mom and dad had known each other since they were kids. They weren’t exactly friends growing up but knew each other.” Clarke explains Raven just again nods and smiles in encouragement for Clarke to continue not wanting to interrupt her. “Okay, I'm getting off topic.” Clarke laughs, “What I mean is my mom was and has always been a loner, I'm a lot like her in that way.” Clarke nervously rubs her arms.

Raven puts down her dish cloth and reaches slowly for Clarke’s hand, “Clarke I really don’t- I have no-.” Raven blows out a breath confused not sure what to say or what Clarke is getting at, she was expecting Clarke to tell her to back off and leave her mom alone thinking she had been caught looking at Abby or she was just uncomfortable with the idea of a woman checking her mom out.

Clarke shakes her head, “No Raven please listen this is hard for me to say. Can you please bear with me?” Clarke asks trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. At Raven’s firm nod Clarke tries to smile in thanks.

“I was in the car.” Clarke offers saying no more for a few moments, Raven’s heart clenching tightly not only the words Clarke spoke but the way she spoke them, she sounded so young so lost, Raven doesn’t push her to speak she only stands beside Clarke her hand still on her arm in reassurance.

Clarke clears her throat, “he was all she had in the world. Any problem she had she would go to him no matter what it was she would go to him. She would have this smile and my dad always told me it was his secret mission in life to make her smile it every single day.” Clarke now has silent tears running down her cheeks. “And he did Raven every day, even if they were fighting he would do something or say something and her whole face would light up.” Clarke rubs at her eyes looking at Raven.

“I haven’t seen any light in her eyes for a year.” Clarke turns so she is facing Raven, “Until I saw you both talking the day we moved here.”

Raven’s eyes widen in shock and maybe a little fear, “Clarke i-i-I promise nothing is going on with your mom and me.” Raven sputters. “W-w-we only spoke on the phone and via e-e-email that was the first time we meet face to face.” Raven says her cheeks flushed. “Shit. Great on Rave caught checking out some grieving woman and it was her daughter that caught you.” Raven internally scolds.

Clarke grabs Raven’s hand as she pulls away, “Do you want there to be?” She asks her blue eyes searching Raven’s.

Fuck what do you answer, “erm yes I would love to get to know your mom. Very much,” unclear how to answer Raven tries her hardest to not let her eyes betray her in fear of upsetting Clarke further. “Clarke, I don’t, I never fuck.” Raven stumbles.

Clarke’s smiles a little, “That’s what I thought.” Clarke says dropping Raven’s hands and taking a half step forward, “Okay listen to me because I will only say this once.” Raven’s eyes widen a little at Clarke’s tone she can only nod unable to look away, “My mom doesn’t date, she hasn’t dated. The thing is my dad wouldn’t want her to be alone I know this she deep down knows this. And when she’s ready to date I will support her decision and I will give anyone she decides to date a chance. One chance.” Clarke says her eyes never leaving Raven’s, “Do you understand?” Clarke’s voice still has the harsh edge to it.

“I think so?” Raven half asks half answers.

Clarke shakes her head, “You hurt her or rush her, and believe me I may only be 16 but I will kick your ass.” Clarke threatens.

Raven laughs once until Clarke eyes her warningly, “I understand Clarke, believe me I would never rush or force anyone into a situation they weren’t 100% comfortable with. Believe me I know what that can do.” Raven says with a visible shudder, “And also believe me your mom is way out of my league there is no need to worry about anything happening between us.” Raven says smiling a little sadly to Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head, “my dad used to always say that. But do you know what he always told me?” Raven shakes her head, “He told me you ever find someone who’s too good for you, you marry them.” Clarke’s says smiling at the memory.

Raven smiles with her, “Your dad seemed like an awesome guy.” Raven says feeling a little sad she won’t ever meet him.

Clarke nods in agreement, “He was, and he would love you even if you were trying to get into his wife pants.” Clarke says truthfully shrugging slightly, Raven tries to protest but Clarke pushes on, “You are so much like him. And I saw something in my mom’s eyes tonight something I haven’t seen since he was alive.” Clarke says squeezing Ravens arm, Raven blushes a small smile on her face.

Clarke looks around the kitchen then at the time, “Wow we’ve been ages,” she walks over to the fridge pulling out the wine her mom was drinking and a beer for Raven. “Here my mom would have finished her drink by now.” Clarke hands Raven a wine glass and a bottle of beer. “Tell her I’ve gone to bed and I will see her before she leaves in the morning?” Clarke asks.

Raven nods, “Sure Clarke.” Clarke turns to walk away Raven watches her for a few steps, “hey Clarke?” Clarke turns to Raven. “If you ever want to talk, or not to talk you know where to find me.” She smiles to Clarke.

Clarke thinks over Raven’s words, “Ditto.” Is all she answers before walking upstairs to bed raven smiles at her retreating back then decides to head to the Livingroom.

Raven knocks on the half open door, “Hello?” she says quietly pushing the door open, Abby looks up from reading some papers glasses covering her eyes her feet tucked underneath her. Raven feels her heart flutter, “Really?” she thinks to herself.

Abby smiles, “Hi you guys took a while.” She says taking off her glasses and putting them on the coffee table along with the papers she was reading. “Clarke didn’t leave you to do it all alone did she?” Abby asks with a small laugh knowing that is something Clarke would totally do.

Raven chuckles not wanting to tell Abby about what she and Clarke discussed that would kind of go against what Clarke warned, but at the same time she didn’t want to lie to Abby either. “We were just talking. You know getting to know one another.” Raven says not lying but not telling the whole truth either.

Abby raises an eyebrow in surprise, “Really?” Abby says surprised, “She does seem to like you. I would be worried if she was a little older.” Abby gently teases.

Raven laughs, “Trust me there would be nothing to worry about.” Raven says then realises how that came out, “not that I'm saying Clarke isn’t attractive, I mean she’s a beautiful young woman. It’s just she’s not my-” Raven stops when Abby laughs.

“Raven I was teasing.” Abby says, “I understand you prefer brunettes? Maybe you prefer someone older? Oh I don’t know someone of a different ethnicity?” Abby asks still a teasing tone to her voice.

Raven blushes, “Two out of three Dr Griffin,” Raven teases back hoping her cheeks don’t look as hot as they feel.

Abby raises an eyebrow in challenge, “Which two?” She asks with a small laugh.

Raven grins sending butterflies fluttering in Abby’s stomach, “now that would be telling, I need a few more of these in me.” She offers Abby a wink shaking her half empty beer bottle before taking a pull of her beer, Abby smiles.

They sit in silence for a few minutes both enjoying the quiet, Abby wonders why she feels so at ease with Raven she’s only just officially meet her a few days ago. Maybe it’s because they’ve been chatting for a few months, getting to know one another as the phone calls seemed to turn from professional to personal, she feels as if she’s always known her.

Abby sits up straight when it hit her “I'm flirting with her, I think I could like her. like her like her.” She says to herself. She feels, god what is it she feels? Is it confusion? Yes maybe, could it be happiness? Yes but there’s something else, something not so pleasant. “guilt.” The word screams in her head. Of course its guilt, it feels like she’s cheating, but that can’t be Jake’s gone he’s not coming back. The thought settles like a weight in her stomach.

Raven watches all of the emotions flash across Abby’s face in what seems like a second. She sits forward to catch Abby’s attention, “You okay?” Raven softly offers.

Abby sits for a moment before slowly nodding her head, “I guess this week’s finally catching up with me. I must be more tired than I feel.” Abby offers her voice quiet and soft.

Raven understands Abby is having an internal struggle so she doesn’t want to push, “Okay, well go fill a nice hot bubble bath have a relaxing soak. Then get some sleep I’m sure from tomorrow you’re only going to feel more tired.” Raven offers standing to her feet.

Abby seems to pull out of her thoughts as Raven stands she jumps up to join her, “Raven I'm sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude, you don’t have to leave.” Abby says feeling ashamed of herself for, for what? God she has no clue.

Raven softly shakes her head, “No it’s cool, I have an early start myself. I have to drive into the city tomorrow I want to leave early so I'm there and back before it gets too late.” Raven says smiling in understanding. “Thanks for dinner too, both of you It’s been a long time since I had a proper family meal.” Raven says with a small laugh to cover her emotions, if she is being honest other than Wick and his father she’s never felt a part of a family before.

Abby nods, “Okay then,” She nods again hoping she doesn’t look like one of those nodding dog figures some people have in their cars. “Well you have a safe drive tomorrow.” She offers a smile to Raven, but sounds serious.

Raven smiles back, “And you have fun at work. Heal loads of people.” Raven chuckles, Abby chuckle with her watching her walk to her car, “Raven?” She calls before the other woman climbs into her car Raven stand back up turning to look at Abby, “You will always have a place at our dinner table.” Abby says seriously. Raven feels tears form in hers eyes and a lump crawl up her throat not trusting her voice she nods her head and offers a wave to Abby which she happily returns.

Abby watches the car as it drives down the street and around the corner, she final lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. She turns to enter the house closing and locking the door as she goes, she checks all the windows and doors downstairs are locked before climbing the stairs for the bath Raven suggested. 

Abby decides to pop her head in on Clarke, seeing she’s still awake from the light under her door, she knocks and waits for Clarke to acknowledge her before entering. “Raven gone?” Clarke asks in surprise.

Abby nods, “she has a busy day tomorrow as do I.” she says yawning a little. Clarke smiles at her mother, “you okay?” she asks not wanting to pry. Her mother nods, “I think so.” She says still feeling a little confused.

Clarke watches her mom’s face carefully when she speaks, “It is okay mom.” Clarke sounds so sure. 

Abby smiles at her daughter and nods choosing not to answer, “Well I'm going to have a long soak before I go to sleep.” Clarke nods walking over to kiss her mom’s cheek before they both say goodnight.

Abby climbs into a deliciously hot bath filled almost to the top with hot water and lavender bubbles, “Ahhhh,” She sighs as she lowers her naked body under the surface, her body still aching from the constant unpacking and lifting of heavy items the last few days.

Abby thinks about her first day at the small town hospital which she starts the next day. She feels excited with a hint of nerves under the surface. Abby knows it’s not going to be as thrilling and busy as a Boston hospital can get, but the change of pace might be good for her. She’s worked far too hard for enough years she’s ready to take a step back and spend some time with her daughter. Knowing she will be leaving in a couple of years for college, and who knows if she will return to Polis after her studies. She could get a job that keeps her away or, like she did meet someone who steals her heart.

Abby sighs not wanting to think if Clarke doesn’t return home, she has to stay positive and supportive of whatever decisions Clarke makes. She won’t let her fear of being alone impact Clarke’s life.

But would she be alone? Did she have to be? 

 

“Ab you know if the worst happens and I die, whether it is an accident or illness. Grieve for me then put me in a box and move on. Okay?” Jake says as Abby looks up from where her head was resting on his strong chest.

She shakes her head with a fond smile “Nothing will ever happen to you Jake, and if it ever did then I guess I could wait a week before moving on.” Abby says with a smirk.

Jake’s deep throaty laugh shakes both of them, “that’s my girl.” He says rolling Abby over so she is on her back with him lying carefully on top of her. “I mean it Ab, you grieve and move on. Both you and Clarke don’t keep looking back and thinking what could have been.” He looks deep into Abby’s eyes she knows he being serious.

“Will you make the same promise?” She queries.

Jake grins a grin that makes her smile, Clarke has the same smile as her father, “I promise.” He says his voice deep and laced with the honesty of his words. “I love you Abigail Griffin and I always will. Remember this.” Jake says as he leans down to kiss his wife sealing their promise with a kiss, Abby arches underneath him a sigh lost in her husband’s loving mouth, “love again.” Jake whispers in her ear before kissing down his wife’s body worshipping her as he has always done and always will for as long as he lives.

 

Abby wakes with a start the water now tepid no longer soothing and relaxing. Abby stands on shaky legs climbing out of the bath and drying off, it had been a long time since that conversation with Jake, Clarke had been about 5 maybe 6 at the time. It was one of the many conversations they had in bed, many ended with one of them falling asleep, probably just as many ended the same way as that particular conversation had with them making love on their promised words or silly conversations. 

Abby’s stomach is still fluttering slightly she remembers the promise she made to her husband so many years ago and knew she had never broke a promise and she never would. She had grieved for him, for a year. But is that enough time? 20 years is surely worth more isn’t it? Is it? 

Abby groans as she climbs into her soft bed, would Raven and I lie and talk about everything and anything after making love before falling asleep limbs tangled together, hands entwined. Abby wonders to herself, her eyes widen when she actually thinks about what she thought. Never has she imagined anybody else but Jake sharing her bed, sharing her body. But the thought isn’t as scary or unappealing as Abby would have thought months ago.

“Oh Jake,” Abby cries out into the silent room. “Why did you have to leave me?” She begs tears streaming down her face. “I can’t do this without you.” She slams her hands down on the empty side of the bed. Abby cries into the silent room before sleep finally comes to take her for the night. “Love again.” Abby would swear she felt the familiar lips of her husband on her forehead one final kiss before her heavy lids close for the final time that night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows, both here and on Tumblr. Come say its Lex1bell.
> 
> I have decided to do what I said last week and split the chapters so they are more focused on one couple rather than both.
> 
> This chapter we get to meet Lexa and find out a little bit about her life.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The 100 just borrowing.
> 
> Happy reading and please leave a review or a message with anything you want to ask or say.
> 
> PS- happy #mentalhealthday to anyone out there whom like me suffers with mental health you aren’t alone and everyone and anyone will always have a friend in me .
> 
> EDIT A/N - Trigger warning for homophobia, sorry I didn't add this first time around it totally slipped my mind.

Chapter Four

Lexa

Lexa feels a breath tickle over her cheek “Is you awake?” Lexa can’t help but smile at the little voice whispering in her ear, still sleepy she groans and shakes her head.

She feels the light weight lift off of her and before she can brace herself for what’s a head the small comes weight crashes back down on her chest, “WHAT ‘BOUT NOW?” the small voice cries out.

Lexa hurriedly sits up trying to catch her breath, “Anya.” She whines looking at her little sister who just looks innocently back to her. Lexa shakes her head knowing she can never be mad at her sister or at least she can never stay mad at her sister “Why are you awake so early?” Lexa rubs at her chest looking at her alarm clock.

Anya just shrugs looking at her sister, “I just missed’d you.” She says a smile only the innocence of a child can muster.

Lexa smiles scooping her sister into her arms kissing her cheek, “next time miss me for a little bit longer you monster.” Lexa has a wriggling screaming Anya in her arms as she tickles her tummy. After several minutes Lexa decides to let her sister off the hook and lets her sit up, “Let’s go see what’s for breakfast.” Lexa stretches decided she might get a run in after breakfast, she needs to get back into a routine school starts back up next week and she needs to be ready for softball training, there was rumours last year that she is going to be team captain this year so she wants to be on top form.

Lexa’s looking through the boxes of cereal, “Which one’s Ann?” She asks looking over the boxes at her sister trying not to laugh at the look of concentration on her sister’s face as if she asked her a difficult question.

“Hmm,” Anya turns a couple boxes over looking at the back it wouldn’t be as cute and funny if she could read. “I think I will have wucky charms.” She finally decides.

“Wucky charms it is,” Lexa mimics her sister before pouring them both a bowl of he sugary cereal.

They eat in silence for several minutes Lexa checking her social media feeds as Anya eat her cereal getting just as much on her pyjamas and table as in her mouth. Their mother comes in to pour herself a cup of coffee and tuts shaking her head, “can’t you eat properly?” she says to the little girl.

Lexa rolls her eyes looking over at Anya who looks at their mother confused, “what’s properly Momma?” She asks looking at her mother with milk dripping off her chin.

Their mother lets out a deep sigh, “I mean must you be so messy? Look at your sister she isn’t a spilling cereal all over.” Lexa looks her sister who looks like she’s going to cry before looking at her mother with anger.

She turns to Anya, “yeah Ann jeez.” She says eating a spoonful of cereal and deliberately missing her mouth spilling the milk down her t-shirt causing the Anya to squeal in laughter.

“Lexa!” Her mother bellows at her, Lexa looks up to her mother, “Mother do calm down your vein is showing.” Lexa says pointing to her mother’s forehead. She turns back to Anya and picks her up. “Come on monster lets go get dressed,” She says kissing her sisters cheek walking out of the kitchen before her mother can say another word to either of them. Although the look on her face Lexa knows she will get a forced lecture from her father later, not that she cares she will do anything to protect her sister.

Lexa quickly changes into her running clothes whilst Anya sits on her bed playing a game Lexa downloaded on to her phone for her, “Hey Lexi,” She uses the nickname she used to call Lexa when she was first learning to talk and couldn’t quite manage to say Lexa I kind of stuck around. When Lexa looks at her Anya looks deep in thought looking some much wiser than her three years of age, “Why does momma not like me?” She asks her voice shaking with the threat of tears.

Lexa has to swallow her own emotions, anger is the first to flare aimed at her mother of course, and then sympathy for her beautiful sister. Lexa looks at her sister for a few minutes before speaking. Sure they look nothing alike, their parents and Lexa share biology whereas Anya was adopted so there were no similarities in looks even if at times Lexa was sure she saw herself in her sister’s eyes when she was being playful or joking around.

Lexa picks her sister up and sits her on her knee, “momma loves you very very much Anya” Lexa says brushing a lock of hair behind Anya’s ear. “She just forgets that little kids can be a little messy is all,” She tries to explain it in a way Anya will understand.

Anya thinks for a moment, “Okay Lexi, I will try to eat my cereals better.” She says leaning to kiss her sisters cheek. “That will make her happy.”

Lexa smiles, “come on let’s get you dressed and you can ride your bike with me whilst I run if you want?” Lexa offers not really enjoying running with her sister it means she has to slow her pace and can’t go as far but it’s better than leaving her alone with their mother when she’s in the mood she’s in today.

Anya beams clapping her hands excitedly, “I can do it myself.” She says running off to her room, Lexa laughs leaving her to dress herself, and getting dressed is her new thing. To pick out her own outfits and dress herself, even if she doesn’t match.

Lexa decides to go downstairs and have a chat with her mother knowing Anya will be a little while.

Nearing the kitchen Lexa hears her mother finishing off a conversation on the phone, she looks up as Lexa enters, “That was you father he wants us to go out for lunch as a family. You need to be there.” She says with a flick of her hand.

Lexa nods her head, “Okay I will be there, but let me tell you this mom if you ever speak to Anya like that again I will make a scene so big in public you won’t be able to even get your nails done without people gossiping.” Lexa says keeping her voice low.

Her mother looks at her in shock, “how da-

-No I don’t dare anything I am making you a promise. She is a child. She needs love, not to be reprimanded at every turn, she doesn’t understand.” Lexa tries to keep the anger out of her voice knowing Anya will be down any minute.

“I never asked for her.” Her mother spits out.

Lexa looks at her mother in shock and disgust, she shakes her head not trusting her voice very much, “Yeah well she’s here now and I asked for her and I want her.” She turns to see Anya standing there looking confused and sad at her mother and sister, Lexa whips her head back to her mother and what was that was it a smirk on her face.

“Come on monster let’s get some exercise.” Lexa is glad her voice doesn’t break.

Just as they are walking down the drive way the door opens, “don’t forget lunch.” Their mother calls after them, Lexa doesn’t even turn to acknowledge her.

 

“Honestly Bell it was awful,” Lexa flops on to her bed her body wrapped in a thick white towel having just got out of the shower letting out a deep sigh.

“Even by your mothers standards that’s low.” Bellamy says into his phone shaking his head in disgust. He’s always found it sad that Lexa’s parents didn’t appreciate what they had his own parents weren’t around anymore. His mom died when he was younger she had a drink problem and one night she decided to drive home and never made it back, his sister had been 7 at the time not really understanding what had happened. Their father was no better he took off after Octavia’s birth they haven’t seen him since. Even after his mother’s death he didn’t come back, he did sign over his parental responsibilities to Indra their mother’s closest friend they have lived with her since.

Lexa listens to the silence on the phone, “Bellamy you okay?” she gently asks.

Bellamy clears his throat, “Yeah I'm fine, just thinking of your mom’s stellar parenting skills always makes me think of my folks.” He says a little gruffly.

Lex curses into the phone, “sorry I never think before I speak.” Lexa smacks herself on the forehead.

Bellamy chuckles into the phone, “don’t be silly it’s cool just a passing thought. So will I see you later?” He asks her.

Lexa thinks it over, “you wanna workout?” She asks knowing she needs to get some muscle mass back her arms are looking a little weak, well at least to her they do to anyone else they look toned and strong.

“Mmm workout you say,” Lexa laughs she can just imagine Bellamy wriggling his eyebrows.

“Behave.” She playfully warns.

Bellamy laughs out loud, “Well a guy can dream. Maybe after we can go to the movies, some guys from school have been saying we haven’t been out with them for ages.” He says still smiling.

Lexa groans, “Really we have to be seen every single day the way they go on.” She whines.

Bellamy chuckles, “Come on Lexa after all we are the schools power couple.” He teases, Lexa just laughs at him.

They make arrangements to meet up later after Lexa explains she needs to get dressed for lunch with her family, which she is totally dreading. With a sigh she quickly dresses and ties her hair back into a messy ponytail.

“Lexi we is going to the dwop ship,” A small body collides with Lexa’s legs when she enters the Livingroom.

Lexa looks down at her little sister who has the arms wrapped tightly around her legs her small body vibrating with excitement. “No way, I love it there it’s my favourite place to eat.” Lexa smiles untangling her sister so she can look at her, “How about it space cadet you want to go on an outer space mission with me?” Lexa asks Anya with a serious voice her hands on her hips.

Anya laugh and squeals, “Yes but I want to be an aliem.” Anya protests.

Lexa thinks for a moment a finger on her chin, “Hmm a space alien, well I guess I have to save everyone on earth.” Lexa says quickly lunging for her sister to tickle her, Anya wriggles and squeal in delight.

At the Livingroom door Lexa’s mother clears her throat, “We need to leave. Now.” She adds at the end, Lexa rolls her eyes taking Anya’s hand “Come on Ann let’s get you strapped in.” She says heading out towards the car. Lexa tightens her grip on the small girls hand when she fells here quickens her step past their mother.

They pull into the parking lot behind the small family diner Anya forgetting about the earlier tension her little body bouncing with excitement, “I'm gonna get pizza, with lots and lots of cheese.” Anya grins to her older sister. “What you getting Lexi?” She asks her sister as it’s the most important question a three year old could ask.

Lexa shrugs, “I suppose I could go for a burger and fries.” She replies.

Anya’s eyes comically widen, “I want a burger and fries too. Can I get and burger and fries momma?” Anya turns to look at her mother trying to lean forward in her booster seat.

Her mother looks at her in the mirror, “I don’t think that would be wise, you girls need to watch you don’t get fat. Best just stick to a chicken salad. You want to find boys to marry you when you’re older.” She adjusts her make up before plastering a fake smile on her face and getting out of the car.

Anya looks so heartbroken when she looks at Lexa, “Oh Lexi, I don’t want to get married if it means I can’t have a burger.” She says so dramatically her little lip quivering.

“No crying space alien your tears will make you shrink.” Lexa teases trying to get a laugh from her sister. Finding it easier to do that than explain to her sister she doesn’t have to marry anyone unless she decides she wants too. Before their mother opens the car down and lifts Anya out, after all to the public the Woods’ are loving parents whom dote on their daughters. After all imagine the scandal if the public found out the Mayor’s wife was a total bitch.

Lexa exits the car from her side as sees her father standing at the corner a smile on his face waiting for his wife and children. “My beautiful girls,” he shouts when he spots the three of them walking over, “Come here.” He says holding out his arms for Anya to be past to him.

“Hello sweetheart,” He says kissing Anya’s little cheeks and wriggles at her father’s whiskers tickling her face. “Daddy I'm a space aliem.” She shares with him whispering as if it a secret, “and Lexi is gonna try and capture me.” She giggles.

Letting out a big booming laugh her father lowers her to the ground, “Now Lexi is a fast runner and a very good finder mind.” He says throwing a wink to Lexa, Lexa smiles even though he’s never there she is still closer to her father than her mother. Not that she can really blame him, if it wasn’t for Anya being left alone at home Lexa would never be there either.

“Hello Alex dear,” Lexa’s mother says kissing her husband’s cheek. “Harper,” He replies with a small tight smile.

They are seated near the back of the diner a few families already there some greet her father as he walks past others just give him a smile in passing, Lexa fights the urge to roll her eyes or sigh knowing it would only cause an argument when she returned home and she was going to be in enough trouble as it is by time they return home.

Anya sits on Lexa’s knee whilst she colours in her placemat whilst they wait on their food, “did my girls have a good morning?” Her father asks the table, Lexa sees her mother give a polite small and a nod he turns to Lexa, “What about you Lexa?” 

Lexa turns her attention from Anya to her father, “I went for a run, you know with school starting up soon I decided to get back into my morning routine. Or at least try, I was that out of shape I had to come home after a quick play in the park didn’t I Ann?” She says nudging her little sister. “Yes daddy she was all sweaty and breathing hard.” Anya says sounding concerned. Lexa’s father smiles knowing Lexa only did a short run because her sister had joined her but he doesn’t voice this out loud. 

“Yeah, yeah don’t rub it in munchkin.” Lexa says playfully jabbing her sister, she continues to play with her sister occasionally her father would ask a question, it was just as the waiter was coming over to take their order Lexa felt as if someone was watching her she turned to look across the room and her eye were hit with the most beautiful colour blue she had ever seen. She realises the blue is from someone’s eyes, eyes that had so much sadness yet so much life to them Lexa can’t help the smile that pulls at her mouth Lexa lets out a small chuckle when she sees the beautiful blonde stranger blush and quickly look away.

“Hello my Name’s Jasper I will be your server today, can I get anyone any drinks or would you like to order food?” the teenager that Lexa thinks looks vaguely familiar he blushes when he looks at Lexa. “Yep he goes to the same school.” Lexa thinks to herself. Most people from school know Lexa because of her being on the softball team

“We will have 4 waters please three chicken salads, a small side salad with half a chicken breast no dressing on any. Thank you” her mother quickly replies handing over their menus.

Lexa fights the urge to say something to her mother knowing saying anything in public is not allowed ever. He father doesn’t look very happy either but he plasters a smile on his face anyway handing his menu back to the young waiter.

Lexa follows after Jasper a couple of minutes after he left, “Hey Jasper?” She says to get his attention.

He turns to look at Lexa, “Yes.” He squeaks.

Lexa has to fight her laugh at how nervous the boy seems, really she’s just like everyone else even if people want to treat her differently she’s not. “I need to amend that order.” She quickly says.

He looks shocked looking over her shoulder to the table Lexa just vacated, “I'm not sure.” He says.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “My mom watching?” At Jaspers nervous almost frightened nod. “Fuck.” She goes to turn then stops, “No I want to change the order I don’t want salad I ran this morning and I'm working out this afternoon I want a goddamn meal, I want a burger with fries, a junior burger with fries. And I will get steak and steamed veggies, and still send the lone chicken salad over.” She says, “Oh and a vanilla milkshake and a banana one too both large and keep the water too.” She quickly adds. Jasper looks nervous but writes her order quickly and gives Lexa a quick nod. “Thanks Jasper.” She says before returning to their table avoiding her mother’s eyes.

“Lexa?” Her mother says in the sickly sweet voice she does when she’s hiding her anger. “Lexa?” She repeats her tone low but harsh.

Lexa looks up. “What?” She asks looking confused. She has to suppress her laugh when she sees the vein on her mother’s forehead being to grow. “Do not what me.” She warns. Lexa just nods, “Okay.” She says without a care, she turns her attention elsewhere, elsewhere happens to be to the blonde across the room, she can’t help but keep looking at her every other minute or so.

When their food arrives Lexa keeps her eyes on her mother’s face a small smile tugging at her lips knowing this is so going be worth the dressing down she will get later especially when Anya sees her own burger placed in front of her.

“Momma you said I needed a salad so I doesn’t get fat?” Anya says in her innocent blissful youth or never knowing when something is not meant to be repeated.

Lexa cringes when she sees the small blush on her mother’s face knowing Anya will get in trouble for that remark. “You need fatty food like this when you work out Ann.” Lexa says taking a bite of her burger before her mother can say a word. Anya thinks over what Lexa said before nodding her head and tucking into her own meal a smile playing across her little face. Lexa notices a smile on her father’s face too knowing how much he hates salad she’s so glad she did what she did.

All throughout lunch Lexa keeps stealing those small glances at the blonde unable to keep her eyes away for long, there’s a strange tingling in her stomach every she eyes take in the sight of her the tingle burst into full butterflies every time blue eyes meet hers.

“I need a wee wee,” A small voice says from Lexa’s left, she lets out a small chuckle.

Her mother tuts, “may I use the restroom?” She says.

Anya looks at her mother in confusion before smiling, “Yeah momma, can I come with you I need a wee?” Anya asks not realising her mother was correcting what she had said.

Lexa lets out a small laugh, “I don’t need to be exc- it doesn’t matter.” Her mother says with a sigh her voice sounding irritated.

Anya looks confused, “Come on space monster I will take you.” Lexa stands up holding her hand out for Anya to take it.

“Lexi me do it,” Anya keeps repeating over and over, Lexa not paying attention at that moment as she quickly pulls out her phone.

L: Pick me up from the DS???  
L: And would you mind an afternoon guest??  
B: Ye sure b there in 10.  
B: N is sed guest my Anya??  
L: Yes long story short I don’t want her alone with momma bitch.  
B: noted n I luv spending time wit both my girls. 

Lexa quickly puts her phone away and pushes open the bathroom door letting Anya pass first, Lexa’s sees they aren’t alone and when she locks onto the blue eyes she feels like she has been looking into her entire life, she knows who this stranger is. Well kind of knows. Lexa can’t help the smile that forms on her face.

“Me do it,” A small voice says pulling both girls from their staring contest, Lexa looks down. Quickly debating, “Ok don’t lock the door I will wait right here.” Lexa says knowing her sister will be fine and she will only be a few steps away.

Lexa turns back to the beautiful stranger, “Hi.” Lexa says without thinking.

“Hi,” Says a voice a little throaty and quiet and god the butterflies explode in Lexa’s stomach. “I'm Clarfin.” Before Lexa can think of what an unusual name that is she sees the blush spread over the blondes face, “Oh, I will try again hi I'm Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa notices Clarke straighten her back trying to sound and seem a little more confident, it probably would have worked had her cheeks not been bright red.

“I'm Lexa Woods.” Lexa offers her hand to Clarke. “Lexa,” Clarke whispers, Lexa likes the way her name sounds coming out of Clarke’s mouth, and Lexa loves the way Clarke’s hand fits together with hers as if they are two pieces of a puzzle. Both girls seemed lost looking at each other when a little huff comes from next to them. 

Lexa shakes her head quickly laughing she looks down, “and this, this is space alien Anya.” Lexa says swooping the small girl into her arms.

Clarke smiles at Anya, “Hello Anya.” Lexa watches as Clarke offers her hand to her little sister, knowing Anya hasn’t been potty trained that long Lexa knows Anya hasn’t yet mastered wiping properly. She quickly pulls the girl away from Clarke, before she can explain why she sees the flash of pain and confusion cross Clarke’s face.

“She’s three and has just used the toilet unsupervised. I recommend you hold off the handshake until she’s washed her hands.” Lexa says with a laugh and a wink trying to show Clarke she wasn’t being an ass she was genuinely concerned for Clarke’s hygiene.

She is rewarded with the most beautiful sound she has heard when Clarke laugh, “Advise taken.” She says holding her hands up in surrender. A small huff comes from Anya Lexa just rolls her eyes before helping her sister to wash and dry her hands before allowing her to shake hands with Clarke.

Lexa turns to Clarke noticing she is soaked from Anya getting water all over them whilst washing her hands she just smiles at Clarke and gives a small shrug.

Lexa looks at Anya then Clarke, “Anya this is Clarke, Clarke this is Anya.” Lexa says pointing to each. Anya holds out her hand with an excited squeal. “Hewwo,” She says in her little three year old voice.

Clarke smiles at the sweet girl with deep brown eyes, “Hello Anya what a pleasure to meet such a polite space alien.” She says causing the small girl to giggle at her. Lexa also chuckles, “well come on little miss mom and dad will be wandering where we are.” Lexa reluctantly says not wanting to leave Clarke yet but knowing her mother will no doubt come looking for them and that will be another headache.

As they walk towards the door Lexa turns around, “It was nice to meet you Clarfin,” Lexa says with a smirk loving the small blush that again coats Clarke’s face and the small roll of her eyes, Clarke offers a small wave to her. One last smile she turns taking Anya’s hand walking back to their table she notices her father has left already.

“Where’s dad?” Lexa asks as the near the table.

Her mother stands up throwing money onto the table, “he’s gone back to work, after all he can’t wait around all day.” She says.

“Whatever,” Lexa whispers, she catches Clarke giving a small wave to her and Anya, they both wave back.

“What was that?” her mother asks.

Lexa shakes her head, “A friend, I'm meeting Bellamy, we were thinking of going to the beach I will take Anya with me and drop her off later.” Lexa says tugging Anya with her as she makes her way towards the exit hoping Bellamy is there waiting not wanting to get into an argument with her mother on the street or have her mother take Anya away with her, she doesn’t trust her to be alone with Anya and Lexa knows it Tara’s day off so she won’t be on hand to entertain Anya and that will rile up their mother even more.

Once outside there is no sign of the blonde and the older woman Lexa guesses was her mom but thankfully Bellamy is just pulling up, he waves when he sees Lexa and Anya hurrying over.

“Quick get away?” he asks concern in his voice. Lexa nods her head but doesn’t speak, she sees her mother watching her as they drive off, Bellamy plasters a smile on his face and waves, “Bitch.” He says under his breath causing Lexa to laugh.

“That is a bad word Belly.” Anya says from the back of the car in shock her little eyes widened in shock.

Bellamy grimaces, “Sorry,” He quickly mutters to Lexa, “Yeah it was I'm sorry Anya I won’t say it again.” He says with a lopsided grin, the grin that always wins Anya over. Lexa is sure her sister has a small crush on her boyfriend. Anya gives him a firm nod before settling down in her seat probably going to fall asleep within minutes.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “You are a total ladies man.” She playfully teases.

Bellamy laughs, “Yeah well I’ve been around them my whole life easier to communicate with women than with guys.” He explains with a shrug.

They drive for a few minutes, “Sorry about our work out,” Lexa looks over her shoulder and sees her sister is asleep a small smile forms.

Bellamy reaches over and covers Lexa’s soft hands with his bigger rougher one, “Hey,” he only continues when Lexa turns her attention back to him, “Don’t even sweat it, Ha no pun intended. You get it sweat it ‘cause we were gonna work out.” He says laughing at his own joke.

Lexa laughs with him loving how he always makes her feel better without even trying, “You know anytime this has to happen is fine with me even if you need me to come get you both and you hide out at my Aunts.” He says his voice serious.

Lexa nods her head, “It just really upsets me, Anya, god Anya she is so sweet she’s not a bad kid. She only gets loud when she’s excited but she’s three, she doesn’t leave toys out. And she eats her vegetables.” Lexa sighs. “Well when she’s prompted,” She quickly adds on. “I just don’t understand how my mom can treat her like that.” Lexa says sadly.

“Makes you wonder why people have kids doesn’t it?” He questions his own eyes clouding over.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, “Hey what we doing for your birthday?” Bellamy asks excitedly.

Lexa looks shocked quickly remembering her birthday is next week, “Already?” she whispers out loud even though it was meant to be just her that heard it.

Bellamy chuckles, “a strange thing about birthdays is that they come around once a year, and yours happens to fall within the first week of the school year, every year.” He says with a grin.

Lexa laughs with him, “I haven’t really thought about it, 17 isn’t really a birthday you celebrate is it?” She asks him.

Bellamy’s grin widens, “Babe I don’t need a birthday to have an excuse for a party.” He says wriggling his eyebrows at her.

Lexa laughs shaking her head. “Maybe something at the beach?” she offers, “The nights are getting nice for a bonfire to keep us warm and have a celebration?” Bellamy quickly thinks it over before offering an excited nod.

“Leave it to me I will arrange everything.” He says giving Lexa a salute before he pulls into a parking space at the same beach they will celebrate Lexa’s birthday the following Friday.

 

Lexa watching Anya splashing in the water with Bellamy, laughing at their antics she throws her head back and looks up at the sky. It’s a gorgeous clear day the sky blue almost a familiar blue. Lexa lets a grin spread across her face as her memory focuses on a certain blonde haired blue eyed glue who captured her earlier. “Clarke,” She whispers under her breath, never before has anyone made an impact as big as that well if you don’t include Anya. The first time Lexa ever saw Anya she fell in love with her. 

She doesn’t have much time to wonder about Clarke she sees Anya running towards her a huge grin on her face, “I think we should get her home the waters getting real cold, and she’s starting to shiver.” Bellamy says slightly shivering himself.

Lexa picks up her jacket and wraps it around her little sister, “I should have thought to pick up some supplies,” Lexa says rubbing her sister’s arms to warm her up.

“It’s ok Lexi, I’m too be happy freezy.” Anya says with a huge grin on her face Lexa feels tears in her eyes she’s always so happy and positive.

Lexa clears her throat and smiles, “It’s getting late anyway Ann we need to get you home so you can have a nice long bubble bath before bed.” Lexa bundles her sister into her arms as her and Bellamy walk towards his car, Lexa slips an arm around Bellamy’s waist, “I’d hate for you to freeze on us.” She grins mischievously to him. Bellamy grins and leans into Lexa’s warmth.

 

“Oh my god you guys are so cute.” Cadence says as the group of 6 leave the cinema.

Lexa and Bellamy look at each other and smile, “Yeah I make it so easy for us.” Bellamy says with a wink Lexa playfully smacks him in the chest, “In your dreams.” 

Bellamy laughs leaning in to kiss Lexa he keeps it light and playful, “We all know you’re the cute one.” Bellamy pulls back to look into Lexa’s eyes one hand on the small of her back the other on the back of her neck.

Lexa reaches for his hand on her neck and brings it to her lips, “Stop.” She quietly says.

“Aw see,” the other girl Maryann says her hand on her heart.

The group laughs the girls more than the boys who look a little uncomfortable at showing that much affection to their own girlfriends. “I can’t believe we are back at school on Monday,” Bellamy whines changing the subject.

The group all nod and agree, “Did you hear we have a new student?” Cadence says at everyone’s head shake she carries on, “Yeah a mom and daughter moved from Boston or somewhere, just the two of them guess that means the mom is divorced.” She says with a hint of disgust. “And seemingly that dyke Raven has been seen sniffing around them too.” She says almost spitting the words from her mouth.

Lexa shifts uncomfortably getting the feeling she knows who they are talking about, “Raven’s cool.” Bellamy says his voice having a small edge to it Raven gave him a job a year back when he was desperate for cash to help out his Aunt.

“Cool?” Finn says from Cadence’s side.

Bellamy turns to him having never really liked him since he tried to kiss Lexa a few months ago, “Yeah she’s cool, I mean what’s your actual problem with her? Is it only because she’s gay?” He asks them all.

The other four look to each other as if to say “What else is there?” “It isn’t natural Bellamy.” Maryann says her voice high with confusion.

“Not natural, are you fucking serious? Are you going to give me ‘its Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve’ speech next?” He says his voice rising with anger.

“Just back off the fuck off Bellamy,” Finn warns taking a step towards Bellamy.

Bellamy raises his eyebrows to him in shock, “You really want to go there again?” He asks shaking his head. “Has she came on to you or showed any interest in you?” Bellamy says looking at the two girls. They cry out their disgust, “FUCKING HELL NO.” “DISGUSTING.” He shakes his head, “Then what’s the problem?” Bellamy says.

“Bell,” Lexa quietly warns hoping only he can hear.

Finn grins, “Yeah listen to the little wom-” Bellamy’s fist connects with his jaw before he can finish.

“Don’t make me tell you again Finn,” He warns towering over him.

Lexa pulls him back, “come on Bellamy.” She says taking a fistful of his jacket and tugging. Bellamy looks back at Lexa and lets out a sigh they turn to leave not bothering to say bye to their friends.

“Sorry,” Bellamy finally says after they are almost half way to Lexa’s house.

Lexa reaches over to squeeze his arm slightly, “Don’t apologise Bell, I know how you feel about Raven. She’s a good person and friend. She doesn’t deserve the shit she gets from people. I know my dad is getting real tired of all the immature complaints he gets.” Lexa says letting out a sigh.

Bellamy nods pulling to a stop at Lexa’s, “I have that camping trip this weekend with my Aunt and sister.” Bellamy says Lexa give him a nod of agreement having remembered the trip, not that she could forget it after all that’s all Octavia has went on about for the last three months. Indra’s friend Maud and her son Lincoln are going and Octavia has a little crush on Lincoln only she would never admit that out loud preferring to argue and fight with him at any opportunity. 

“I will see you Monday at school.” Lexa says her hand on the door handle. “Wait,” Bellamy puts his hand on her shoulder Lexa turns to him just in time to see his face closing the distance between the two of them. He cups her face bringing their lips together. “See you Monday.” he says with a small wink. Lexa smiles and gets out the car just in time to see the curtain in the Livingroom flutter she looks back to Bellamy he just nods once in to let Lexa know he knew her mother was there.

Lexa lets out a sigh before walking up the driveway, “fuck.” She whispers under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. Again thank you all for your kind words, for the follows on here and tumblr (its Lex1bell if anyone wants to come chat.)
> 
> I think I should start off by apologising about the last chapter, I totally forgot to put a trigger warning for homophobia, I amended it after the fact. I hope nobody was offended, I am extremely sorry. 
> 
> Also I know some were a little a put off or confused with the whole Lexa Bellamy dynamic, but this is very important to the story. So it is staying I won’t apologise nor change that and if that means people will stop reading then so be it. Hopefully if anyone sticks around they will be happy with what I do with that part of the story. Just remember the story is Clexa and DoctorMechanic, the story will end with that being confirmed. Every story has a journey to take and this is mine.
> 
> Enough rambling on with the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter our girls meet again and for longer in this one.
> 
> Please review any concerns, questions or general thoughts. (Remember be nice though, even if the story isn’t to your taste I am human.) And come over to tumblr say hi there too.
> 
> Enjoy  
> 

Chapter Five  
Clexa 

“Fuck off,” Clarke groans smacking the top of her alarm having gone off four times before. She sits up with a start when she hears a chuckle, “as eloquent as always, now get your ass up.” Abby says pulling open the curtains letting the sun stream through her window.

Clarke groans again, “tomorrow. I will go to school tomorrow,” She protests. 

Abby laughs, “Nice try, now up.” Abby says retreating to the door, “Oh and Clarke?” Clarke peaks open an eye, “Don’t use that language again.” Abby warns.

Clarke laughs, “Sorry mom,” she says with a stretch. Clarke lays there for another few minutes before jumping out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She decides to start her day off with a singing competition in the shower, once she’s finished killing some of Beyonce and Taylor Swift’s finer song she gets out of the shower quickly towel dries before throwing on a pair of her favourite jeans, she tucks in a blue and white checked shirt in to the jeans, and decides on wearing a pair of comfortable converse. She heads downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal before leaving for her first day at her new school.

She sees her mother filling a to go cup with coffee and sees two steaming cups next to that she smiles walking over to grab one, “You want me to drop you off?” Abby offers, setting the coffee pot down.

Clarke groans as she swallows her first mouth full of coffee, “please.” She says taking her coffee and a box of cereal over to the table next to the back door. She knows it’s not a long walk to school, it not really a long walk anywhere in this town. But knowing she will need a little strength and support today she’s grateful for the offer.

“I was going to see what sort of after-school clubs they offer,” Clarke says around a mouthful of food. “You know art stuff,” she adds on at the end.

Abby nods trying to fight the smile that’s tugging at her lips the old Clarke is slowly beginning to emerge and she couldn’t be more proud, “that sounds like a solid plan, just keep me updated and anything you need you know you need only ask.” Clarke nods Abby knows Clarke is taking baby steps so she doesn’t push the topic any further just glad Clarke’s slowly letting her in and sharing her plans with her.

The two women head off ten minutes later it’s a short journey to the school not enough time for the silence in the car to become uncomfortable. Abby pulls into the schools parking lot, “Do you want me to come in with you?” Abby offers stopping the car’s engine turning to look at her daughter.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “mom I'm not starting kindergarten.” 

Abby laughs, “I only offered, although it does feel like my baby starting school all over again.” She says with a soft smile. Clarke screws her face in embarrassment, “Okay, okay I won’t hold your hand and walk you into school. I called last week the Principal is Called Principal Quint he is aware of you starting today, and your schedule should be at the front desk. And you remember to call me if you need anything at all.” Or if it’s too much, she doesn’t voice the last part hoping Clarke knows that’s implied.

Clarke nods leaning over to kiss her mom’s cheek before getting out of the car, she stands up straight takes a deep breath and follows a few other students who are walking towards the big building opposite where she’s standing.

Clarke spots the building marked ‘Administration’ she walks over to the door and sees it open and a lone figure standing with his back to her. Clarke clears her throat before speaking, “Excuse me.” She says her voice low in the quiet room.

“What?” The voice says in an unkind tone.

Clarke is shocked and instantly taking back, “I'm Clarke Griffin, to-” The figure turns around.

“What is it you want?” he cuts her off. “Class starts in a moment.”

Clarke shakes her head, “well todays my first day. She explains.

The man lets out a loud sigh, “as is this the case for most of the students Miss Griffin.” He says crossing his arms.

“I'm sor-

-Don’t be sorry just get out and get to class.” He says cutting Clarke off before turning his back.

Clarke stands shocked, “okay wow, well first off sir I would love to get to class but seeing as today is the first time I have set foot in this school I am kind of at a loss as to where I need to go, firstly because I don’t know my way around. And secondly I don’t have my schedule.” She tries to keep her tone even and not let the anger she feels at this assholes attitude. Even if some sarcasm slips into her tone.

The Man turns around his face slightly red in anger he goes to speak then quickly closes his mouth, “Abigail Griffin?” He says.

Clarke tries not to roll her eyes, “would be my mom.” She explains.

He smiles then which looks really weird on his angry looking face, “of course I had a lovely chat with Ms Griffin last week. Here you go best hurry and get to class.” He says handing over her schedule and a small map of the school.

“Doctor,” Clarke says taking the items from who she now realises must be the head master Principal Quint.

“Excuse me?” He says confused, Clarke looks him in the eyes. “It’s Dr Griffin not Ms Griffin.” She says before turning her back leaving him in stunned silence.

Clarke hears a low chuckle as she turns, “Mr Blake would you like detention?” Principal Quint spits out.

Bellamy smiles, “no Principal Quint just dropping off the fliers you asked for.” He says backing out of the room.

“Well then get to class,” Principal Quint barks.

Bellamy doesn’t reply he just walks out and closes the door behind him he jogs to catch up to Clarke, “Hey you need some help?” He says from Clarke’s side.

Clarke turns to look it’s the boy from the Administration room, “If you could point me to where I will find English Lit that would be awesome.” She says with a grateful smile.

Bellamy beams, “that’s on my way come on,” He says picking up speed, “I'm Bellamy by the way.” He offers his hand.

Clarke takes it and gives him a smile, “I'm Clarke.” She says glad to finally meet someone friendly.

“So I see you met Principal Happy?” Bellamy says with a wink.

Clarke bursts out laughing, “Yeah what’s up with him?” Clarke asks.

Bellamy shrugs, “Think he fell on out of a tree when he was a kid and he’s had a stick up his ass ever since.” He says with a serious voice. Clarke laughs harder. “You’re new to town aren’t you?” He asks.

Clarke nods, “Yeah me and my mom moved a couple weeks ago.”

“Is it just the two of you?” He asks when Clarke doesn’t answer and he sees her face he tries to reassure her, “hey don’t worry my dad’s an asshole too, couldn’t even come back to town for my mom’s funeral.” He says with a sad smile. Before Clarke can tell him that she wishes her dad was an asshole that way he’d still be alive they hear footsteps approaching them.

“The final bell has rang shouldn’t you both be in class?” A woman’s voice calls from behind them. They both turn to see a dark skinned woman about Clarke’s height walking up to them.

Bellamy turns with a big grin, “Ah Ms Trimani worry not, I'm just being a good student and a fine gentleman, I'm showing Clarke the way to class it’s her first day. She has English Lit first period come on give her a break you know that teachers a pain.” He says in full charm mode.

Ms Trimani doesn’t look impressed, “well I suggest you both hurry up before I give you both detention.” She says before walking off.

“Sure thing Mom,” He says Clarke looks at him eyes wide, “Mom?” she mouths. Bellamy grins sheepishly and shrugs, “What you can’t see the family resemblance?” he asks jokingly. “But seriously, yeah she’s my mom I kind of forget that time to leave home at home and keep school at school, although it is kind of funny when I ask Ms Trimani to pass the potatoes.” He says causing Clarke to laugh she realises Bellamy isn’t the charmer she first thought. Of course he can lay on the charm but he has really kind eyes, he seems like a genuinely good guy.

“Well Clarke it’s been a pleasure having you walk me to class but this is your stop.” He says indicating the door ahead.

Clarke smiles shaking her head, “Thanks a lot Bellamy you really saved me.” Clarke says appreciation clearly in her voice.

Bellamy beams, “no worries. See you around Princess.” He says before taking off at a sprint down the hall to get to his own class.

Clarke takes a deep breath and opens the class room door she scans the room quickly her eyes stopping when they meet a familiar green set of eyes ‘Lexa’ Clarke’s mouth pulls up into a soft smile.

“Glad you could finally make it Miss Griffin.” A voice pulls Clarke back to reality, she turns towards the voice a soft blush on her cheeks before her eyes fall on another familiar pair of eyes only this time they are brown and set into a frown. “Sorry Ms Trimani,” she quickly says before rushing over to the one free seat at the back of the class across the room from Lexa but giving Clarke a vantage point to stare at her without being caught.

Clarke quickly takes her seat getting out a pad and pencil from her bag to take notes as Ms Trimani explains to the class what their syllabus will be from now until Christmas break. Clarke finds it hard to concentrate her mind often drifting across the room to Lexa, sometimes her eyes will meet blue which makes her quickly look down that’s when she notices she hasn’t been taking notes but sketching a small smile creeps across Clarke’s face as she looks at the piercing eyes of Lexa looking up at her. When she looks up she sees Lexa intently looking at her before she can question or wander what the look meant the bell rings signalling the end of class. Clarke hurriedly puts away her stuff grabbing her bag having no intention of being late to another class.

“Miss Griffin.” Ms Trimani’s voice cuts through the sounds of the class leaving the classroom.

Clarke makes her way to the teachers desk, “yes Miss?” she says softly once opposite the intimating looking woman.

Ms Trimani holds out her hand, “Schedule please.” Clarke quickly hands it over having it in her hand along with the small school map she was giving at the beginning of the day. Clarke watches the teacher as she quickly looks over the paper in her hand. She looks up quickly scanning the few students left, “Collins?” she calls.

A boy with hair just past his jaw comes to a stop beside Clarke throwing her an appreciative glance as he quickly looks over her body Clarke can’t help the shudder that runs through her. “Collins you have chemistry with Mr Keryon is that correct?” She asks handing Clarke her schedule back. “Yes ma’am,” the young boy says.

Ms Trimani nods quickly, “Miss Griffin, Mr Collins will escort you to your next class so you won’t be late.” She says with a wave of her hand effectively dismissing them both. Clarke nods, “yes ma’am, thank you.” She says turning to leave the room.

Clarke and the boy walk in silence through the hallway, “I'm Finn by the way.” He says when Clarke turns to look at him she sees his eyes on her breasts. “Whoa, eyes up here.” She says snapping her fingers in front of his face. 

He just looks at her and shrugs his shoulders a small chuckle escapes his throat, “Sit with me in chem, we will be partnered give us a chance to get to know one another, and you’ll also be with a friend.” He says with a wink as if it’s the best idea he’s ever came up with.

Clarke doesn’t try to hide her laughter, “oh god Flynn I thank you for your offer but I will be fine I'm a big girl I can make my own friends.” She says walking quickly ahead when she sees the numbers on the doors starting in the 110’s her class is 118 so it can’t be far she hopes.

Thankfully she was right, Clarke quickly walks into the classroom only to find 4 of the 15 or so tables are filled meaning she will have to sit at a table alone, she only hopes Flynn got the hint and will leave her alone. Not a minute later the stool next to her scraps across the floor as a body slowly lowers themselves into it.

Clarke lets out a breath, “I really thought I made myself clear.” She spits not bothering to turn around.

A small chuckle makes Clarke’s heart skip, “you did make yourself clear.” A voice whispers close to hear ear.

Clarke turns in her chair to look at her neighbour, “Lexa, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Flynn.” She says smiling in apology.

Lexa bursts out laughing not bothering to correct her, “I gathered as much but seeing as I was a few paces behind you and heard most of your conversation I thought it best I take this seat otherwise he would have. He isn’t the smartest nor the most subtle.” Lexa says nodding her head towards the door.

Clarke sees Flynn standing staring at Lexa and Clarke his face pulled into a scowl, “oh killer,” Lexa says smiling indicating the as the last few chairs are claimed by other students leaving only one. “He’s stuck with Monty, he’s a total science nerd prefers to work alone than with a partner.” Clarke laughs. “But honestly if you want me to move seats I can swap with someone else, I was just trying to help you out I don’t mean to step on your toes.” Lexa rushes to say.

Clarke quickly puts her hand on Lexa’s arm to quiet her and keep her seated next to her, “Lexa calm, honestly its fine. I’m actually glad to be sitting with a familiar face.” I'm not the best at making friends she thinks to herself.

Lexa laugh, “Well you might regret saying that.” She says with a sheepish grin. “Look I will lay it all out there for you and if you decide you still want to be partners great if not then it’s my loss, deal?” Lexa looks expectantly to Clarke.

Clarke nods, “Deal.” 

Lexa opens her mouth to speak, “Welcome back class.” A deep voice says from the front of the room, Lexa rolls her eyes and smiles softly at Clarke before they both look towards their teacher who is grinning at the class with a huge grin. “Okay same deal as last year, the person sitting next to you is your lab partner for the year. I gather you have all sat next to friends.” A few people around the room smile at their lab partner before turning and nodding at the teacher, “I believe people work best when they aren’t forced into a situation they aren’t comfortable with.” He says in a kind voice, Clarke gets the impression that the only thing intimidating about Mr Keryon is his size. He seems like a nice kind man it’s in his eyes Clarke decides just like with Bellamy, after all the eyes never lie.

After they are told about their current lesson everyone begins opening there workbooks working through some of the problems on the pages, some engaging in small hushed conversations. Mr Keryon walks around the room stopping at each table he passes having a chat with the students welcoming them back to class and chatting about summer. It’s right then that Clarke instantly knows she will like him very much.

Lexa pulls her chair a little closer to Clarke’s whilst they work from their booklets. “Heda,” the teacher says as he passes across their table, the two girls both look up, Clarke with a confused expression on her face whilst Lexa laugh, “hey Mr G.” Lexa says fist bumping the teacher.

“You must be Clarke,” He says turning to face Clarke.

Clarke smiles and nods, “yes sir.” She says.

Gustus barks out a laugh, “Sir? Do you see an adult around?” He teases.

Lexa playfully nudges him, “you’re meant to be an adult now, remember?” Lexa teases.

“Okay, okay. But enough of the sir I still have some street credit to up hold. It’s Mr G or Mr Gustus since I'm not allowed to let you call me just Gustus.” He says with a small shake of his head.

Clarke laughs, “noted Mr Gustus.” She says.

Mr Gustus leans over the table to whisper towards Lexa, “So are you going to lead the Trigedakru to more honour this year?” he asks Lexa.

Lexa blows out a breath Clarke notices she looks a little nervous, “hardly honour last year we got beat in the final series. But I hope so Mr G, I really need this, it will look good for college you know?” she says he voice just above a whisper.

Clarke is totally lost with the conversation, “What’s Tricky sky?” Clarke asks confusion lacing her voice.

Lexa and Mr Gustus look at each other and laugh, “I will let you explain but make sure you do your work.” He adds the last part trying to sound stern but the wink he throws at the girls knows he’s just playing the part of the mean teacher.

Lexa throws him a salute before turning her attention back to the blonde beside her, “Trigedakru is the name of our soft ball team, we got to the World Series last year lost in game 7.” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods, “I have no clue on anything related to sports.” Clarke shrugs apologetically.

Lexa laughs, “That’s cool Clarke, you have to promise me one day you might consider coming along to one of our games cheer us along?” Lexa asks a little nervously.

Clarke thinks it over, “Hmmm I'm not sure Lexa what’s in it for me?” She teases.

Lexa’s eyes light up, “Anything.” She chokes out, her eyes widen at her words, “I mean terms can be negotiated at a later date.” She shrugs her shoulders hoping she didn’t scare Clarke off with her first reply.

Clarke smiles deciding not to comment on the anything Lexa first said, “So what did you want to tell me earlier about being lab partners?” She says quickly changing the subject glad she did when she sees Lexa’s shoulders relax.

Lexa nods, “Yeah that, well with me being on the softball team we sometimes have a busy training schedule, so studying and projects have to be moved around. Most teachers are pretty cool with giving a few days extension some aren’t.” She says with a shrugs. “So if we stay partners I may have to cancel and sometimes that can be total last minute.” Lexa says hoping Clarke can and will understand she really can’t wait to spend more time alone with her.

Clarke smiles and nods, “My mom’s a doctor and my dad was a scientist I understand long hours and cancelled plans so no worries on that. I will give you my number we can work out our schedules each week with the understanding that things might change last minute. I mean I am pretty flexible.” Clarke says Lexa raises an eyebrow and smiles before Clarke realises what she said and blushes a deep red, “I mean my schedule is flexible, I don’t have any teams that I am on nor am I planning on joining any. The only thing I want to do is find maybe an art club or something like that.” She quickly amends. “Although I’ve done yoga in the past.”

Lexa smiles and nods, “You into art?” She asks Clarke, who nods. “Don’t waste your time looking at school. Principal Quint isn’t exactly one for the arts he puts most school funding into sports.” Lexa says with a frown on her face. “I may know someone who might be able to help though?” She offers having a thought not knowing whether she wants to reopen that door or not but she has a feeling Clarke will be worth the pain that may come from doing so.

Clarke nods gratefully just as the bell rings signalling the end of class. “What’s next?” Lexa asks as they clear away their books.

Clarke quickly scans her schedule, “Math with Mr Kane.” Lexa screws her face, “is that not good?” Clarke worries.

Lexa shakes her head, “It’s terrible. I'm not in that class,” She teasingly says, “come on I’ll walk you to Math it’s on my way.”

“So who’s this person who might be able to help me?” Clarke asks as they slowly walk to their next lessons.

Lexa looks a Clarke her face unreadable, her eyes searching Clarke’s, “Her name is Costia, she’s a couple of years older than us. She opened up a gallery in town about 6 months ago she teaches and hosts various classes you know to help pay the bills.” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods noticing but deciding not to comment on the way Lexa said Costia’s name, Lexa sounded as if saying the name caused her great pain, “so she will let me join a class?” Clarke asks not sure how this helps her she knows how to draw and paint and is pretty good at it, but anything further she can learn would be great.

Lexa gives a shrug, “Kind of, if you go and tell her I sent you and what exactly you want to do she will pretty much sort you out from there. If you don’t want to take a class but just paint and draw alone she will give you a place to do so.” Lexa says hoping this is what Clarke is interested in.

Clarke beams, “that sounds awesome Lexa, I think I will take a trip down sometime over the next couple of weeks.” She says with a grateful sigh.

The two girls come to a stop outside of what Clarke guesses is her next class, she can’t help the way her face falls knowing she and Lexa will have to part ways. When she looks at Lexa she thinks Lexa looks the same as she does.

Lexa scratches the back of her neck, “Do you think I can have a look at your lessons?” she asks quietly. Clarke nods handing it over, Lexa quickly scans it. “Hmmm, well it would appear we have Pysh Ed, bio and health class together.” She says handing Clarke her schedule back, “maybe we could sit together?” she nervously asks.

Clarke smiles, “Why Lexa if I didn’t know any better I’d think you want to spend more time with me.” Clarke says teasingly. She instantly stops grinning when she sees Lexa’s face pale and her mouth open and close over and over as if she wants to say something but not sure what to say. “Lexa?” Clarke says drawing her attention, “I’m sorry I was only teasing I didn’t mean to upset you.” Clarke says regretting her joke.

Lexa shakes her head after a moment, “no Clarke I'm sorry, I know you were kidding I just-” Lexa stops and lets out a puff of breath.

Clarke smiles softly, “well if I haven’t totally fucked up our new friendship I would love to sit with you.” She says hoping Lexa still wants her as a friend.

Lexa beams, “of course Clarke. I have to run my class is over the other side of school, I don’t want to be late. But I will see you later.” Lexa says backing away.

Clarke looks shocked, “Lexa you shouldn’t have walked me all the way over,” Lexa just waves her off. “Well here let me give you my number.” Clarke says writing her number on the back of Lexa’s hand, “You know for studying, and whatever else.” She says regretfully letting go of Lexa’s soft hand.

Lexa looks down at the digits on her hand and looks back up to Clarke her eyes dark and piercing, “Yeah I will text you once I have practice to let you know what’s happening, and whatever else. Bye Clarke.” She says waving and smiling as she takes off for her class Clarke watches after even long after she rounded the corner. She’s never had a crush this bad ever.

She feels her phone buzz in her pocket.

Unknown: Hey it’s Lexa. I forgot to mention there’s a party on the beach Friday you should come along???? I know you don’t like crowds I promise it won’t be manic just a few friends.

Clarke smiles to herself, yeah sure she doesn’t want to be around many people but she will gladly put up with a million people around her if it means she gets to see Lexa even for a minute. “God I'm pathetic.” Clarke whispers to herself before replying.

C: I will check with my mom that we don’t have plans. Hopefully I will see you there.   
L: hopefully.

Clarke heads into Math with a huge smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Super sorry for the delay on this chapter, we will be back to Saturday updates. For those who follow me on Tumblr (lex1bell) I explained there. My wife and I had my niece on Saturday, and then Sunday my wife was ill and was taken to hospital and admitted. I have been taking care of her and trying to catch up on sleep the past couple of days, she is having a soak in the bath o I thought I would give this a quick edit and get it posted. So I apologise for any and all mistakes they are my own.
> 
> I want to again thank everyone for your comments and reviews. For everyone who follows this story and everyone who joins me on Tumblr I appreciate every last one of you guys and it fuels me to write more and more of this story.
> 
> I only wish those who leave a review on Anon would come off Anon so I can leave thanks.
> 
> Anyway on with the story hope you all enjoy, remember R&R

Chapter Six

DoctorMechanic

Abby wakes up before her alarm never really a late riser. She rolls over to switch her alarm off so notices she has a text on her phone from Raven.

Raven: morning, sry I n itz earlE jst wntd 2 sA gud luk 2day @ wrk 

Abby can’t help the smile that stretches easily across her face.

Abby: Good morning to you too. Thank you for your message, I hope you have a safe trip into the city. Will you please text me when you are home so I don’t have to worry about you?

Abby wonders if she has any right to worry about Raven, she’s her friend after all isn’t she? Abby shakes her head deciding to get dressed and head downstairs to make breakfast, instead of wondering what she and Raven are.

When she enters the kitchen Abby notices the backdoor is slightly open she walks over to the window and sees Clarke swimming in the pool, smiling to herself she turns to start making some coffee knowing she will likely need it before long. She’s just finishing putting the last pancakes on a plate as Clarke walks through the backdoor.

“Oh my God mom, that smells amazing.” She says sniffing the air.

Abby laughs setting the two plates down on the table, “Come have breakfast with me before I go to work?” She asks.

Clarke nods laying her towel down on the seat sitting her wet behind on to it, “So come on what happened last night?” Clarke probes.

Abby chews and swallows her mouthful of food slowly before replying, “Nothing really, we were just chatting, the she had to leave she has an early day today.” Abby says with a shrug.

Clarke narrows her eyes, “I get the feeling you are missing something from the story out, I won’t press the issue.” She says looking at her mom, “At least this time I won’t.” She adds with a wink.

Abby laughs, “Clarke there isn’t anything to press sweet heart.” Abby says letting out a soft breath.

Clarke sits watching her mother’s face, “Mom?” she says to get Abby’s attention, when Abby finally meets her daughters gave Clarke continues, “Do you want something to happen? Are you into her?” Clarke asks careful to keep her tone even as to not scare her mom or give her the wrong impression.

Abby laughs, “Clarke she is 14 years younger than me.” She states.

Clarke nods, “yeah she is, but you didn’t answer my question mom.” Clarke says.

Abby looks at her daughter, what is she meant to say to her. She isn’t sure what she wants and she isn’t sure what Raven wants either. It would be unfair to want more from their friendship this early on into it.

Clarke leans across to her mom, “Hey, look it is okay if you like her no matter how you like her. If you want a friendship go for it, if you want to maybe see about more then go for that too. Just please if all you want is a FWB please don’t tell me any details.” Clarke says grimacing.

Abby looks confused, “What’s a FWB?” Abby asks confused.

Clarke chuckles, “it means friends with benefits.” 

Abby blushes deep red, “Clarke!” she chastises, “I'm not that kind of woman.” She says unable to meet Clarke’s gaze.

Clarke laughs, “That’s the thing mom we can be whoever we want to be here. We can be our boring selves or we can be two women who aren’t afraid to get something they want.” Clarke says standing up and taking her plate to the sink, “Just think about it.” She says kissing her mom on the top of her head. “Besides you are halfway there Raven totally wants to get in your pants, even if the thought makes me sick.” She says from the doorway.

Abby spins around her mouth open in shock, “I'm not an ogre Clarke. I have had people find me attractive before.” She says holding her head high.

Clarke laughs, “Mom you are gorgeous but you’re my mom. I never ever want to think about you having sex with anyone.” She says shrugging her shoulders. 

Abby laughs at her retreating daughter, secretly wandering if what Clarke said about Raven being attracted to her is true or not. She decides to not think about it any further for now and grabs her briefcase and car keys and heads out the door for work.

Raven: I wiL b fiN bt I wiL defo txt wen im om.  
Raven: n I hv stopped 4 Coffee nt txtn whIl drivin.

Abby reads the messages as she heads into the hospital she lets out a little laugh.

Abby: I know you wouldn’t text whilst driving. I am just a little concerned with you driving all day it can be very tiring. I have just arrived at work and it is safe to say it looks quiet here so far, if this keeps up I should be home for dinner. Fingers crossed.

Abby walks over to the reception desk, “hello could you point me in the direction of Chief Jaha office please?” she asks with a friendly smile.

The young woman behind the desk looks up at Abby, “are you expected Ma’am?” she asks looking from Abby to the computer screen.

Abby laughs, “I sure hope he’s remembered, I'm Dr Griffin.” She says.

The young woman jumps up from her desk, “I'm sorry Dr Griffin I forgot we were expecting you today. Just give me one moment.” She says quickly walking into the small office in the back. She comes out a moment later a young man about the same age as her walks over to the now vacant seat and gives Abby a kind smile. 

“Dr Griffin please follow me.” The woman says.

Abby nods and follow the woman as they walk through the hospital, “please call me Abby,” She says kindly.

The woman turns and looks at her, “ok Abby, I'm Hannah.” She says offering a hand to Abby. Abby gratefully takes it a gives it a shake. “We have all eagerly been awaiting your arrival Dr Gr- Abby.” She explains.

Abby smiles, “Yes Thelonious explained it’s been quite a few years since this hospital has had a paediatric doctor. I'm looking forward to a much quieter pace if I'm being honest.” Abby says to Hannah.

Hannah laughs, “I can understand that I was a nurse in New York for 2 years I know how hectic city hospitals can get.” She says smiling in understanding.

Abby grins, “New York? What made you move here?” She asks finding she likes Hannah.

Hannah laughs, “There is only one thing that makes a city girl move to small town.” They both look at each other “love?” Abby asks.

Hannah laughs, “Yip that and I got pregnant pretty early on, I have three little ones running around at home now.” She explains.

Abby laughs, “well I guess it was the right call to make, three kids, how old?” Abby asks truly interested.

“3,2 and 1. And no I don’t particularly like being pregnant.” She says with a grin.

“Wow, I have one, she’s 17 now but I remember how difficult she was at any one of those ages let alone having three all that age. You are both very brave.” She says truly amazed at how much of a spring in her step she has Abby remembers being tired all the time what with a small child and a demanding job.

Hannah smiles, “yeah my husband is our rock. We have all girls so they have daddy wrapped around their finger. He’s lucky enough to work with his best friend so his schedule can be pretty flexible and if need be his dad looks after the girls. Again they have him wrapped around their little fingers.” She says.

Abby laughs, “oh boy I know how little girls can be with daddy, my daughter was a daddy’s girl right from the start.” She says smiling fondly at the memories of a young Clarke hanging off her father’s back as a child.

Hannah stops and knocks on a door marked Chief of Medicine. “Come in.” a voice calls from the other side of the door.

Hannah opens the door with a smile, “good morning Chief, I have an Abby Griffin with me.” She says as Thelonious Jaha jumps to his feet and bounds over to the door.

“Abigail,” He calls when he sees Abby pulling her into a tight embrace. “I'm so glad you’re here. And you look amazing.” He says taking a step back from Abby to look her over.

Hannah smiles at the interaction, “well it was a pleasure meeting you Abby, I look forward to working with you.” 

Abby turns to Hannah, “yes I do too Hannah thank you so much for your help.” Abby says with a friendly smile.

 

Abby gets back to her car a little after seven that night, after Thelonious showed her around the hospital introduced her to many of the doctors and nurses in the hospital they got called into a trauma. Not that Abby was familiar with this kind of medicine but was more than happy to lend a helping hand, grateful she hadn’t forgot most of her basic medical training and picking up a few things from the others.

Abby pulls out her phone her face screws up in concern still no word from Raven she thought she would be back by now. Abby tries not to worry much. Much being the key word it’s hard not to worry nowadays.

Putting her phone down she sets off on her short journey home trying to keep her mind off of Raven, she pulls into the garage shuts off her car gathers her things and sets off into the house. Because she came from the garage she enters the house through the back door, she stops when she hears laughter from the Livingroom she heads off following the sound.

She hears Clarke burst out laughing at a voice she can’t yet hear, “oh God what happened after that?” She asks between bouts of laughter.

Abby has her hand on the door when she hears another voice, “well what could I say I had been caught by my ex with my tongue down her little sisters throat, man I thought she was going to kill me.” The voice that belongs to Raven says laughter in her own voice.

“Shit man that’s got to be the worst.” Clarke says Abby sees her wiping at the tears of laughter in her eyes.

Abby clears her throat both women turn to look at her, “hey mom.” Clarke says jumping to her feet to greet her.

Abby embraces Clarke before turning to Raven an eyebrow raised, “Raven are you just here to corrupt my child with your failed attempts at dating?” Abby asks her and she feels a stirring in her stomach it feels oddly like jealousy, just the thought of this nameless faceless woman kissing Raven drives her insane. Which is nuts Raven is just a friend. A friend.

Raven laughs, “no not at all, we were just getting to know each other and we started sharing stories. I actually came looking for you.” She says with a huge grin. “For me?” Abby sounds confused.

“Mmmhmm, see you asked me to text when I was home I thought I can go one better and I will show you I'm in one piece.” She says with that grin that pulls higher one side of her face than the other. Her cocky grin as Abby has begun to call it.

Clarke looks between them, “You were worried about her?” Clarke says quietly before chuckling, “I'm going to go for a long soak in the bath,” She says, “Before I end up throwing up.” She adds quietly as she walks to the door.

“You sure Clarkey?” Raven asks the retreating back of the teenager. Clarke turns and nods, “defiantly.” She says with a smile. Abby raises an eyebrow at the nickname Raven has giving Clarke knowing Raven she probably knows Clarke hates being called Clarkey so she’s doing it to tease her daughter.

Raven stands with her hands in her back pockets staring at Abby as she removes her jacket and gently throws it over the back of the sofa, she sees how tired Abby looks, “I was going to ask if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat but you look beat. So I think I will just head home.” Raven says.

Abby sits down and takes off her shoes, “I'm a little tired, but you don’t have to leave I don’t mind some company. Give me a few minutes and I will go make us something from the kitchen.” 

Raven shakes her head, “Not a chance, look you sit and chill, I will nip out grab us something to eat and come back.” Abby smiles gratefully.

Raven grabs her jacket as she nears the front door hearing someone on the stairs she turns, “You leaving?” Clarke asks shocked.

Raven grins, “Na your mom’s beat I'm gonna go grab some dinner. You want anything?” She asks.

Clarke thinks for a moment, “love to but can’t, an old friend is leaving for boarding school on Sunday so I thought I’d pop over to see him. He just text.” Clarke says holding up her phone which is in her hand.

Raven nods, “cool, if you change your mind just text me.” She says before opening the door, Clarke nods.

Clarke walks into the Livingroom, “mom is it okay if I go see Wells?” she asks.

Abby looks up from the paper work she brought home, “Wells, I thought he was at school?” she says confused she’s sure Thelonious said he left on Wednesday.

Shit! “He was meant to but he’s grabbing a late flight on Sunday. He just text me do you want to check?” Clarke offers hoping this throws her mom off.

Abby quickly shakes her head, “no Clarke go, I was just wondering aloud. Don’t be late though.” She softy warns.

“Sure thing,” Clarke says sighing in relief. She quickly runs upstairs and grabs her bag with her sketch pad and pencils in and heads out. Not going to her friends but to find a quiet spot to think and maybe draw, she just needs to be out in the fresh air. And she doesn’t want her mother to worry, so lying seems the better option.

Thirty minutes after she left Raven comes through the door, “hey sorry I wasn’t sure whether I should knock or not.” She gives a sheepish shrug.

Abby smiles, “I'm glad you didn’t make me get up and answer the door.” She says gratefully starting to stand up.

Raven gently pushes her back down, “stay I will dish up dinner, we ‘kay to eat in here?” Raven looks around the clean tidy room.

Abby laughs, “Raven we have been here less than a month it only looks like this because we haven’t had time to spill various liquids and foods on to the floor that will forever leave a mark.” 

Raven grins, “cool, well I will only be a quick sec.” She says hurriedly going to the kitchen, she puts there food onto 2 plates she grabs a couple bottle of water from another bag and a bottle of wine and a beer for herself not knowing what Abby will be in the mood for drinking.

Abby gratefully eyes the bottle of wine, “can you read my mind?” she asks smiling.

Raven laughs, I wish. She thinks to herself, “I remember you saying you liked to relax with a glass of wine, and I thought after your first day today would be an unwinding kinda night.” She shrugs.

Raven hands over the plate of food to Abby, “I hope you like burgers, if not this one will change your mind.” She indicates the massive burger on the plate. Before taking the seat next to Abby on the sofa and taking a huge bite of her cheeseburger she moans in delights.

Abby smiles picking up her own burger she assess the best way to take a bite without getting it all over herself, she shrugs and sinks her teeth into it, “Mmmmm oh gosh.” She moans.

Raven can’t take her eyes off Abby as she closes her eyes in pleasure watching the small blush on her cheeks. She feels butterflies in her stomach and a tightening of her body a little lower. Abby moaning is a sound she wants to hear preferably followed by her sighing out her name.

“You were right Raven if I didn’t enjoy burgers I certainly would after this.” Abby says wiping her mouth with a napkin. She looks to Raven when she doesn’t answer and the look in her eyes makes Abby gasp. She has seen desire before she has seen lust, but the look in Raven’s eye she can’t pin point.

Abby lifts her hand towards Raven stopping half way, what the hell am I doing? She thinks pulling her hand quickly away. This seems to pull Raven out of her trance.

She clears her throat and smiles a small blush on her cheeks, “see I told you.” She says her voice a little throatier than normal.

Abby smiles shyly, they finish their meal with small chit chat about their day trying to keep the conversation light as to not spoil the night.

Once they’ve finished Raven sits back her hand on her flat stomach, “oh man I'm so fucking full I feel fit to burst.” She groans.

Abby laughs sitting back next to her, “Well I told you’d regret eating the rest of my burger and fries.” Abby teases.

Raven rolls her head to the side, “whoa Abby back up, I said I was full not regretful. I would’ve regretted my decision had I been just full and not ate your leftovers. It is worth the pain.” She says seriously.

Abby laughs holding her hands up in surrender, “okay, okay.” She leans her head back and closes her eyes for a moment, “Do you maybe want to watch a movie?” She asks into the quiet room not aware of Raven’s eyes on her face.

Raven nods before she rolls her eyes realising Abby can’t see her with her having her eyes closed. “Yeah I suppose so, but I'm not watching a horror movie.” She’s says holding her head up.

Abby opens one eye and looks at Raven, “you scare easily?” she teases at Raven’s blush she laughs. “Aw big tough Raven scared of a man in a mask.” She carries on with the teasing.

Raven stares open mouthed at her, “now Dr Abigail don’t know your middle name Griffin you are one very mean woman. I used to like you.” She says in mock sadness.

Abby just laughs harder, “okay fine no horror movie this time, but I love them so next time I won’t be so nice.” She says.

Raven nods, “well that is kind of you. And if it comes to it you will have to protect me if we watch one.” She warns.

Abby smiles and nods, “we have a deal.” She leans forward to grab the remote and starts to browse through Netflix to see what they could watch.”

“Ooooooo The Avengers.” Raven says excitedly.

Abby looks at her, “Really? No wonder you and my daughter get along so well you both have poor taste in movies.” Abby says pressing play on the superhero movie. Raven settles down on the sofa kicking off her shoes and grinning in triumph. Abby shakes her head fighting a smile.

Just as the Avengers symbol comes on the screen Abby turns to Raven, “Prudence.” Raven looks confused, “what?” she asks turning to look at Abby. “My middle name is Prudence.” She explains.

Raven looks at her before chuckling, “Prudence really?” She tries fighting the urge to laugh.

Abby laughs at the look on Raven’s face, “it was my Grandmothers name. I am lucky my mother disliked her otherwise I’d be Prudence Abigail Griffin.” 

Raven bursts out laughing, “Man that would suck. Sorry but it would.” She teases. “But thank you for telling me,” Raven says once her laughter has subsided. Abby nods once to her before they both turn their attention to the overly attractive men fighting each other on screen.

Clarke comes in as the film is nearing the end, “I love the avengers.” She says coming through the Livingroom door.

Raven fights the urge to jump, “Jesus Christ, Clarke some warning next time.” Raven whispers her hand over her heart.

Clarke chuckles looking at Raven that’s when she notices her mother’s head on Raven’s shoulder, “yeah typically happens if she watches anything other than gore.” Clarke observes.

Raven smiles, “yeah I didn’t have the heart to move her, even if I’ve lost the feeling in my shoulder ‘cause her head is so heavy.” Raven teases feeling Abby begin to stir next to her.

“I will have you know my head is not heavy.” Abby says around a yawn. “What time is it?” She asks not able to see the clock on the mantel piece.

“A little after eleven,” Clarke answers.

Abby sits up and looks at her daughter, “I thought I told you not to be out to late?” She looks at her daughter.

Clarke shrugs, “sorry, look ground me if you want mom.” She says trying to fight her own yawn.

Abby shakes her head, “no point that only punishes me.” She says smiling softly.

Clarke and Raven both laugh, “Am I really that bad?” Clarke asks her mother.

Raven snorts as she takes a drink of her water, “Shit sorry. I mean I only just met you and I know the answer to that. You’re a total pain in the ass Clarkey.” Raven jokes.

Clarke gives her a dirty look, “yeah well who asked you, you filthy grease monkey.” She sasses back.

Raven laughs nodding her head, “that’s a good one.”

Abby sighs watching the interaction between her daughter and Raven and shakes her head, “is this what I have to look forward too?” She points to them both, “having two children around the house?”

Rave shakes her head, “Na I got my own place so it will only be the two of us part time mainly meal times.” She says with a wink nudging Abby’s shoulder.

Abby rolls her eyes laughing, “Well I am going to clean up this mess before you two start beating lumps out of each other.” She says gathering the dishes.

Once Abby leaves the room Clarke takes her seat, “You are so into her aren’t you.” She says studying Raven’s face as she watching her mom as she leaves the room.

“I fell in l-” Raven quickly stops herself. “We just became instant friends over the phone. And meeting her in person just confirms how awesome of a woman she really is.” Raven says unable to believe what she was about to say. The L word really she has never been in a relationship that was serious let alone fall in love. Could she really love Abby? Yes, yes she could Raven instantly thinks.

Clarke watches Raven as she has a silent conversation with herself, she slowly reaches over touching her arm, “Raven?” she softly says to get her attention. “I think my mom feels the same I think she’s just afraid to admit it right now.” Clarke says her voice thick.

Raven looks at Clarke and see the tears in her eyes, never a one for human contact she grabs Clarke and hugs her tightly, “Clarke, I never met Jake but believe me I would give up my feelings if it brought him back. Without thinking about it, I promise you this I have no idea what will happen with your mom and me, if anything will happen but you listen to me. I am not going to try and fill your dad’s shoes or try to replace him, I never would do that. But from what you and your mom have said about him he was a pretty irreplaceable guy, I wish I could have met him.” She says quietly to Clarke as Clarke holds just as tightly, Raven can feel hot tears hitting her neck.

Abby stands in the doorway watching and listening to Clarke and Raven, “I will still kick your ass if you hurt her.” Clarke says between her tears falling.

Raven chuckles, “I would stand and let you.” Raven sees a shadow moving in the corner of her eye she looks over to see Abby wiping her own tears from her cheeks. Raven offers her a small smile which is gratefully returned.

Clarke loosens her hold on Raven, “Thanks I really needed that.” She says indicating the hug.

“I told you Clarke anytime, you don’t have to leave here to sit alone with your thoughts if you can’t talk to your mom come to me I promise I will always listen without judging. And anything you say in confidence is just that. I would only break that vow if I thought you were in danger of hurting yourself.” Raven says softly wiping Clarke cheeks.

Clarke lets out a breath and stands up. She nods to Raven before turning to leave the room. She sees her mom who opens her arms Clarke walks over to embrace her, “if you don’t make your move I can’t promise I won’t.” Clarke teases. Abby laughs as her daughter wave’s goodnight.

Abby stays rooted to the spot as Raven says sat on the sofa both staring quietly at each other Rave breaks the silence, “How much did you hear?” She nervously asks.

Abby thinks for a moment of what to say, she debates whether she should listen to her heart or her head. “Fuck it,” she whispers walking over towards Raven who quickly jumps to her feet seeing the dark look in Abby’s eyes. “Abb-” her words are cut off when Abby’s lips connect with hers.

Raven was expecting the kiss to be hard and rough to maybe leave bruises, instead Abby’s lips connect gently with her own, they lightly kiss for a moment before she feels Abby try to deepen the kiss. She pulls back for a second needing to see Abby’s eyes she smiles softly before connecting their lips once more. Opening her mouth her tongue connecting with Abby’s as the kiss deepens getting more and more heated but staying on the right side of lust and wanting without rushing into something neither is ready for at this point.

Raven keeps her hands firmly on Abby’s slender waist her finger slightly digging in, Abby’s has one hand on the back of Raven’s head keeping her lips connected to hers the other is gently resting on Raven’s cheek. Raven thinks it’s the perfect balance of fucking sexy as hell and fucking perfect as hell.

One of them maybe both let out a small moan a few seconds before Abby pulls back, she gently bring her lips back to quickly connect with Raven’s once twice three times before she rest her forehead against Raven’s letting out a deep breath.

Raven feels Abby’s sweet breath brush against her face she gently pulls back so she can gently nudge Abby’s nose with her own before lightly placing a kiss on her nose tip. Abby opens her eyes and softly looks at Raven, Raven she’s a thousand emotions flash across her face.

“Regrets?” She softly asks.

Abby smiles, “I thought I might have some or some guilt, but surprisingly I feel nothing but happy right now. And maybe a little nervous.” She adds chuckling.

Raven laughs, “Why do you feel nervous? We don’t have to do anything other than kiss until you are 100% ready.” She says brushing her fingers lightly up and down Abby’s arms. “We don’t even have to do that again if you don’t want to.” She offers.

Abby looks nervously at Raven, “Is that what you want?” she says softly. “I mean I know I have only kissed one person over the last twenty years so you kn-” Raven crashes her lips against Abby’s a little rougher than their previous kisses she gently nibbles on her bottom lip.

After a few minutes she pulls back, “does that answer your question?” Abby can only nod dumbly her hand coming up to touch her lips. Raven chuckles, “Okay awesome. Well I'm going to go because it’s getting late.” She tugs on Abby’s hand as they walk towards the door. Raven looks nervously at Abby. Do you think that I could maybe take you out on a proper date some time?”

Abby smiles, “I would like that very much.” Raven nods smiling. “Okay, okay.” She nods again before leaning in and kissing Abby’s cheek on then her lips lightly one final time before she opens the door to leave. “you let me know when you’re free?” she asks.

Abby nods, “I will check my schedule at work tomorrow and I will let you know.” Raven grins taking a couple steps back her hand still connected with Abby’s she brings Abby’s knuckles to her lips. “Sleep well,” she whispers into the dark.

Abby blushes as she watches Raven walk away, she finally enters into the house closing the door she leans back against it, yes definitely following my heart was the right decision. She decides before climbing the stairs to go to bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, I know a lot were put off by Raven’s text style. No one more than me, when I was reading it back I was close to cringing. I didn’t have a lot of time editing the chapter as I explained, but all future chapters will have a revised style for Raven. It isn’t as if I was portraying her to be dumb or immature because we all know she isn’t. I just wanted Raven to come across as someone who just short hands her texts but I think I went a little too far haha.
> 
> So I did promise to be back to Saturday updates, I'm glad I was able to keep to that, my wife is still ill and off work. I think my forward planning and having like 18 chapters already done has helped greatly.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, our younger of the couples interacting. Please read and review, and come say hi on Tumblr if you feel inclined (lex1bell).

Chapter Seven

Clexa

Lexa wakes to the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table, she groans rolling over. “What?” she rasps into the phone.

A chuckle comes over the line, “Happy birthday, Lexa.” Bellamy says nonplussed at Lexa less than friendly greeting.

She groans, “Fucking hell Bell I need to be up in like 20 minutes couldn’t you have waited?” She whines.

Bellamy barks out a laugh, “I could have but where’s the fun in that?” He teases. “Well I will leave you to wake up and I will see you at school, you sure you’re okay finding your own way today?” He asks.

Yawning and giving a good stretch, “Yeah, it will be fine. I hope you get everything sorted for Octavia.” Lexa says frowning, Bellamy’s younger sister Octavia is getting bullied it was happening before summer break and they thought things would be different after, so Bellamy and Indra are going to speak to the principal before things get out of hand.

She hears Bellamy sigh, “Yeah me too. I kinda just wish she’d toughen up a little bit though. She has always seemed to hide herself away from the world so she’s an easy target for the assholes.” He says anger evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry Bell we will teach her to throw a good right hook that should slow the fuckers down.” Lexa says feeling anger building inside of herself. Octavia is such a sweet girl so kind and passionate. She has suffered way more than a 13 years old should suffer.

Bellamy chuckles, “damn right.” He says before they say their goodbyes.

Lexa lies in bed for another minute before decided to get an earlier start on her morning run, hearing movement downstairs tells her, her father is still at home. She hurriedly gets dressed and rushes downstairs seeing her father in the kitchen cup of coffee in hand as he looks out over their garden lost in thought.

Lexa slows her pace not wanting to disturb her father, “Good morning birthday girl.” He says as she reaches the fridge.

Lexa grins rolling her eyes, “Dad.” She says drawing the word out.

He turns looking towards her laughing, “Okay if you aren’t excited I can take back your presents.” He says nodding to the small pile of cards and presents on the table.

Lexa walks over picking up and envelope with the words ‘Bestest biggest sister’ she grins reading Anya’s barely legible writing. She can see the yellow colouring pencil underneath the darker colour of her sister writing from where one of her parents must have helped her, or more likely her nanny.

Her father walks over and stands behind her, “She wouldn’t sleep last night until I came home to help her write it out.” Her father explains.

Lexa smiles a little shocked but happy it was their father who helped Anya. “Yeah she’s a piece of work.” Lexa jokes opening the card.

“Just like her big sister.” Her father says with a smile.

Lexa rolls hers eye at her father and opens the card from Anya. ‘To my Lexi I love you always and you is the bestest ever.’ It reads Lexa laughs seeing various pictures of what she guesses is meant to be her and Anya. One looks to be them at the park another is them building she thinks sand castles and the last is of Lexa running and Anya on her bicycle.

“She told me what to write word for word, and she didn’t want any help with the pictures she made that clear, although she did want money for your gift.” Her father hands her a small gift messily wrapped.

Lexa laughs taking the small gift. Opening it she sees that it’s a key ring with a picture of her and Anya from some get together they had over the summer. Anya is on Lexa’s lap laughing at something that someone off camera has said to her and Lexa is looking at her like see is seeing water for the first time since being stranded in the desert for days. On the flip side there is some writing, ‘loving can be hard but you made it easy’. Lexa feels tears form in her eyes.

Her father looks over her shoulder, “ah that’s the one she decided to go with. She had a few she was deciding on.” He says with a big smile on his face.

Lexa turns to look at her father, “She really is an amazing little girl isn’t she?” Lexa queries.

Her father looks proudly at Lexa, “Both my girls are Alexandria.” He says pulling her in for a rare hug. The Woods don’t show affection unless it’s in public for appearances.

“Alex what are you still doing home?” Lexa’s mother says walking into the room.

Lexa sees her father flinch slightly before schooling his features, “Well I thought I’d spend a little time with our daughter on her birthday if that is alright with you Harper.” He says trying to keep his tone friendly.

Harper turns to look at her husband, “Of course that’s alright I was just concerned about time.” Looking at Lexa she adds. “Happy birthday dear,” Lexa nods her thanks.

Alex picks up a gift from the table, “This is from your mother and I.” he says.

“Thank you,” Lexa says as he hands her the present. She opens it and looks curiously at her parents. “It’s empty?” She says confused.

Her father looks perplexed only Lexa can see the grin on his face they used to do this when she was younger and they do it to Anya they hide a gift for them to find. Lexa laughs at him, “Your cold.” Her mother says from behind them. It’s the only happy memory Lexa has from her childhood, well also the arrival of Anya too.

Lexa walks around the room, her parents telling her she’s getting colder. She decides to venture off into other rooms, “you’re still freezy Lexi,” Says a voice from the Livingroom door.

Lexa spins around to see her sister standing in her pyjamas her hair all messy and a huge grin on her face, “this isn’t fair.” She calls out she hears her father’s laughter.

She scoops up her sister, “come on Ann give me a clue?” Lexa pleads. Anya just giggles shaking her head, “Traitor.” She says in shock.

She walks over to the hallway way cupboard that they hang their coats up in, “You’re getting warmer.” He father says both her parents following her quest. Opening the door she sees nothing but a few coats and pairs of shoes, “Oh did you feel that chill?” He asks Harper and Anya, Anya giggles nodding her head. Lexa closes the door looking at her parents. She’s confused she’s warmer over here but colder when she opens the door. She looks down and around her on the floor.

She lets out a breath looking towards the only other thing close to her, “Did you guys buy me a new bike?” Lexa asks her excitement growing her bike was stolen when she was visiting Bellamy a couple months back.

Lexa excitedly pulls open the front door expecting to see a new shiny bike, she gasps she sees shiny but it’s not a bike, “Are you guys serious?” She asks turning from her sleek blue Audi A1 to look at her parents.

They both nod, “there is conditions of course. But yes we are serious, we will allow you to have fun before we give you the rules.” Her mother says a small smile on her normally blank face.

“Lexi I picked’d the colour.” Anya says tugging her hair to get her attention.

Lexa looks and smiles, “I love it Anya you chose good.” She kisses her sisters cheek before putting her down on the ground and walking over to her parents, “Thank you both so much.” Lexa says her voice thick with emotion. She tentatively reaches out to hug her parents.

“How about you drop me off at the office?” Her father asks dangling a set of car keys from his hand.

Lexa’s eyes widen, “yeah come on,” she says grabbing them and heading for the door. “Can I come?” Anya pleads Lexa looks to her mother.

Harper nods, “There is a booster seat already in there.” She says knowing how much time the sisters spend together it made sense.

Lexa grins, “Come on monster lets go,” She says taking Anya’s hand she’s still in her Pyjama’s with bed hair. “We won’t be very long, and thanks again,” She says turning to her mother again, she just nods before turning to make her way back to the kitchen.

Once everyone is safely strapped in Lexa starts her brand new car for the first time a grin on her face, she past her test a few months back but never expected to have a car of her own, she was happy just sharing with her parents she was didn’t mind walking to where she needed to be. Although she will admit that she still loves the car and won’t trade it in especially with winter coming.

Her father watches the smile on her face, “I know I don’t have to tell you. But because I'm your father I'm going to say it anyway, please be careful no speeding or reckless driving. And remember rule number one.” He says seriously.

Lexa laughs, “I remember dad, rule number one – everyone else on the road is an idiot but me.” She says laughing that was the first thing he said to her a year ago when he took her out for her first driving lesson. “And I wouldn’t speed or show off, most of the time I’d have Anya with me but even if I didn’t I wouldn’t risk anyone else’s life.” She says seriously.

Her father nods, “I know sweetheart but I had to say it.” He says as they pull up outside of town hall, “and have fun tonight.” He adds at Lexa’s shocked look he laughs, “Did you think you could arrange a party on the beach and I wouldn’t find out?” He shakes his head laughing, “I have made the local authorities aware this is approved by my office so no fights, no alcohol and don’t let things get out of hand. Understood?” He asks sternly.

Lexa nods, “yes sir.” She watches as he gets out of the car.

“Okay kiddo, time to get you home and ready for kindergarten.” Lexa says looking over her shoulder checking for traffic before pulling out.

“Lexi I thought you could use your birthday present for your new car.” Anya says excitedly from the back seat. Lexa looks at her in her rear view mirror, “Hell yeah I will.” She says.

Anya smacks a little hand over her mouth, “Lexi that’s a bad word.” She whispers in shock.

Lexa’s eyes widen in shock, “I'm sorry Anya. I would love to put your birthday present on my key chain.” She says a small grin as she flicks her eyes to Anya again she nods happily.

After dropping off Anya Lexa realises she doesn’t have time for a run she decides to just shower and get dressed, and head off to school.

She’s driving along the quiet country road that leads to school when she sees a lone figure walking along. Lexa takes a quick double take. “Hey little lady can I offer you a ride?” She jokingly out of the window.

Clarke turns with a grin on her face, “I'm sorry my mom always taught me never to get into a strangers car.” She teases. Lexa laughs then indicates with her head to the passenger seat, “you sure?” Clarke asks.

Lexa laughs, “Of course not unless you’ve moved school to the next town over then I may mind.” She jokes.

Clarke shakes her head walking around the car to get into the passenger side. “Thanks,” She breathes out settling in fastening her seat belt. 

Lexa feeling her finger tips tingling Clarke is in her car, “no problem.” She says focusing her attention onto the road.

“This is a very nice car,” Clarke observes out loud as she has a quick look around.

Lexa grins looking out the side of her eyes, “Yeah it was a birthday gift.” She says trying to stop the flush of pride she feels at her new car.

Clarke looks at her in shock, “Wow I am so jealous, my birthday is in December I have tried dropping loads of hints to my mom for a car but she isn’t biting.” Clarke says. “Yet,” She adds hopefully causing Lexa to laugh.

“Well you have my number anytime you want a lift call me.” She says without thinking before opening her mouth.

Clarke laughs, “When was your birthday?” She asks deciding not to comment on the blush on Lexa’s cheeks.

Lexa clears her throat keeping her eyes on the empty road ahead, “it’s today.” She quietly says.

Clarke’s head whips around, “today? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” She asks shocked and a little upset Lexa didn’t share this with her.

Lexa looks at look shock on her face, “Clarke, I'm sorry I really didn’t think. I’ve only known you a week and I really don’t like all the fuss.” She says trying to get Clarke to understand her.

Clarke sits in silence for a moment a week? Is that all its been, it seems like she’s known Lexa her whole life. “Is tonight a get together or a birthday party?” She asks, Lexa gives her an apologetic look, “Thanks, I would have looked like a total asshole had I shown up at your party without a gift.” She says shaking her head.

Lexa chuckles until Clarke cuts her a look, “Clarke I don’t need anything I promise I don’t.” Lexa insists.

Clarke shrugs, “Well that’s just tough.” She says crossing her arms they drive in silence for a couple of moments, “And just so you know my birthday is December 12th and I love fuss and I love presents.” Clarke breaks the silence.

Lexa bursts out laughing, “Okay noted. I will put it in my diary when we get out of the car.” Lexa says pulling into one of the better spots at school with them arriving early.

Clarke shrugs as they get out, “no point really I will be more than happy to include you in the official Clarke’s count down.” She says with a grin, Lexa’s heart melts at the sight knowing Clarke is no longer mad at her.

“Hey its Friday we have Pysh Ed first you looking forward to it?” Lexa teases, Clarke rolls her eyes. “I would tell you to go easy on me I didn’t have time for my morning run today but seeing how bad you were on Wednesday I think I’d still kick your ass.” Lexa jokes.

Clarke smacks her arms playfully, “You know you can really go off people quite quickly.” She says trying not to grin at Lexa’s smug look.

Lexa laughs when she can no longer hold it, “I'm sorry Clarke. How about I make you a promise right now I will always pick you first?” She says standing close to Clarke closer than is really appropriate for friends.

Clarke’s eyes darken when she looks at Lexa, “I will always remember you making this promise.” She says her voice low and husky.

Lexa smiles softly, “please do.” she says.

They continue to stare at one another not noticing the parking lot getting busier. They both nearly jump out of their skin when a car blares on its horn as it goes past. They both quickly spring apart, “Fucking asshole.” Lexa says when she recognises the car that sounded their horn.

Clarke watches as she sees the car pull into a parking space several cars down from them, she groans when she sees Flynn get out of his car.

He spots Clarke looking at him and grins, “Hey Clarke.” He says walking over to them.

“Oh hey Flynn,” She says trying to sound friendly. Lexa bursts out laughing at Clarke’s side Finn just throws her a look. 

He turns his attention back to Clarke, “Do you have plans tonight?” he asks her leaning in.

Clarke nods quickly maybe a little too quickly, “I do yeah.” She says.

Finn scratches the back of his neck, “What you doing?” He probes.

Clarke looks stunned, “Well not that it’s any of your business but I am going out for a friend’s birthday.” She says trying to not to sound to annoyed.

He looks at Lexa then back at Clarke and grins, “Lexa’s?” he asks, “Me too. I will pick you up and we can go together, it’s a date.” He says before turning and swaggering off.

Clarke looks to Lexa in shock then runs off after Finn, “Whoa Flynn wait up.” She calls out several people stopping to stare as Clarke bellows. Finn turns around with a cocky grin, “I think you miss understood me. I said I had plans. I am not going to my friend’s birthday party with you.” She says.

Finn flinches a little at her tone, “why not? We are both hot Clarke. The sex would be amazing.” He says as if Clarke is crazy for not instantly wanting him.

Clarke shakes her head, “I see you have the tendency to miss the point so I will explain this to you once and once only. I am not interested in you, at all. Not even on a friends scale. Got it?” She says looking him dead in the eyes he nods once his face bright red. “And one more thing Flynn 3 minutes of wonder isn’t what I’d call amazing.” Clarke says remembering over hearing a conversation in the girl’s locker room where his ex-girlfriend told all her friends about his stamina or lack thereof.

Clarke turns around to see a red faced Lexa standing there fighting her laughter, Once Finn has hurried away with his tail between his legs several people around her including Lexa burst out laughing. “Oh my god Clarke that was fucking hilarious.” Lexa says wiping at her eyes. 

Clarke shrugs, “yeah well I have tried being polite to him he just wouldn’t take the hint.” 

Lexa and Clarke head off towards the sports building still chuckling, “And you’re aware you call him by the wrong name.” Lexa adds.

Clarke looks shocked, “I do?” 

Lexa nods, “you keep calling him Flynn.” She says chuckling.

“What is it then?” Clarke asks confused.

Lexa shakes her head laughing all over again, “Finn.” She answers.

Clarke shrugs, “oh well, maybe that should say something to him I didn’t even bother to learn his name.” She sighs. “Come on Lena hurry up.” Clarke says pulling on Lexa’s arm.

Lexa gasps, “Clarke Griffin, I know for a fact you know my name.” she says feigning sadness her hand over her heart. Clarke chuckles.

 

Once the final bell rings Lexa jumps up out of her seat thankful practice doesn’t start until next week, she hurriedly rushes out to her car quickly scanning the students heading home for the weekend she doesn’t see the familiar blonde she’s looking for.

She drives the way them came just as she rounds the first corner she sees Clarke walking along the road, well more like limping along the road. Lexa pulls up beside her, Clarke raises an eyebrow at her. “I thought it was only fair if I drove you home since I drove you in.” Lexa says grinning.

Clarke laughs opening the car door and climbing in, “Technically you just picked me up like a stray.” Clarke corrects.

Lexa laughs, “Well in that case get out and walk your ass home.” She teases stopping the car again.

“No, no I'm sorry you were right you kindly drove me in and the polite thing to do is drive me home.” Clarke says her ankle still a little sore from when she fell over earlier. Okay its fucking killing but who’s keeping track.

Lexa laughs, “thought so.” She smugly says. “How’s the ankle?” Lexa asks nodding to Clarke’s leg.

“It should be fine just needs so ice, if its anything more my mom’s a doctor so she will patch me up good and new.” She gives her ankle a small rub wincing as she does.

Lexa grins, “I must say it was an epic fall.” This earns her a frown from Clarke, “No really I have never seen anyone fall over when they don’t have the ball or a defender on them.” She teases.

“Har har,” Clarke says mocking Lexa. “Laugh it up, we still won didn’t we?” She states.

Lexa nods, “Yeah because you were on my team, I always win.” Lexa says sounding confident and a little cocky.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “ass.” She mutters.

Lexa chuckles, “which way from here?” she asks as they near where Lexa picked Clarke up. After Clarke gives Lexa her address Lexa nods and heads off in that direction, “I can’t believe you live around the corner from me.” She says.

“Really?” Clarke enquires.

Lexa nods, “We live in the Mayoral Mansion.” She says quietly almost a whisper Clarke almost misses what she says.

Clarke looks shocked, “Your dad is the Mayor?” she asks, “Mmmhmm.” Is the only reply she gets from Lexa. “Wow that has to be pretty cool.” She wonders.

Lexa shrugs, “It has its moments, just like having a doctor for a mom has to be awesome, but then not so good if your let’s say drunk, you can’t exactly hide that from a trained professional.” She explains. 

Clarke thinks that over before nodding, “Yeah I guess you’re right. This is me just here.” She points to the house just up ahead.

Lexa pulls into the driveway shuts off her car and quickly comes around to Clarke’s side opening the door for her, “What?” Clarke asks as Lexa leans down to lift her from the car as if she weighs nothing.

Lexa smiles and shrugs, “told you I missed my morning workout.” She teases. Clarke smacks her arms just as the front door opens.

“Clarke?” Abby says concern in her voice she looks from her daughter to the young girl carrying her.

“Mom it’s nothing really Lexa is just being a pain in the ass.” Clarke says looking at her mom.

Lexa shakes her head, “No ma’am I'm sorry to say but your daughter is being an ass. She hurt her ankle earlier and has been limping all day.” Lexa says with a small smile.

Abby smiles in return at the kind eyes of the girl called Lexa, “Well bring the patient in.” Abby says moving out of the way for Lexa to bring Clarke in.

Lexa smiles when she sees a familiar face, “Hey Rae what you doing here?” Lexa asks in surprise.

Clarke looks at Raven then her mom and sees a small blush on both of their cheeks, “Gross.” She whispers under her breath.

“Ah me and Abby are… f-friends,” She stutters out not knowing what they are and not wanting to make Abby uncomfortable.

Lexa nods taking that answer without any issues. She places Clarke gently down on the sofa in the Livingroom. “Should I get you some ice?” Lexa asks Abby.

Abby answers “yes please,” just as Clarke Says. “No.” Lexa chuckles deciding to listen to Abby, rather than Clarke.

Raven nods with her head and Lexa follows her out, “I thought you had some big date tonight?” Lexa asks as Raven gets some ice from the freezer.

Raven looks at Lexa, “I do.” She says indicating the other room.

Lexa looks at her for a moment before it finally dawns on her, “Oh you mean Dr Griffin?” She asks. Raven nods, “Nice,” Lexa nods lifting her fist for Raven to bump it with her own.

Raven rolls her eyes but bumps Lexa’s fist with a sheepish grin on her face, “it’s only our first date.” 

Lexa nods, “That’s cool Rae, from what Bellamy has said you’re totally head over heels.” Lexa lightly teases she chuckles seeing the blush grow on Raven’s face.

They head back to the Livingroom with the ice in a small bag wrapped in a towel, “Jesus mom that hurts.” Clarke whines.

Lexa quickens her pace, “Clarke?” She says worriedly rushing over to Clarke’s side.

Abby looks curiously at the girls protective stance by her daughters side, she quickly glances to Raven who also notices she quickly schools her features before shrugging to Abby.

Abby lets out a sigh, “don’t worry Lexa, she isn’t in any great pain. It’s just she can be a bit of a baby when it comes to pain.” Abby says putting the bag of ice on her daughter’s elevated ankle.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “har, har.” she looks to Lexa, “thanks for the ride home Lexa but honestly you can leave now.” She says with a smile.

Lexa smiles, “I know, but I just want to make sure you’re comfortable. Your mom isn’t going to be home you’ll need someone to take care of you.” Lexa gently protests.

“Yeah that would be really sweet Lexa but today is your birthday so please go spend time with your family and have fun tonight.” Clarke says really touched by Lexa’s offer.

“Shit sorry Lex, I forgot it was your birthday today even though Bell has been going on for the past two weeks about what he’s getting you. I gave him my gift yesterday.” Raven says feeling like an ass for not even wishing her a happy birthday.

Lexa smiles, “Thanks Rae, I haven’t seen Bellamy yet he had stuff to sort out with Octavia. So I will get them later.” She says with a smile, turning her attention back to Clarke. “I am not leaving you until your mom is home Clarke.” She says sternly.

Clarke just huffs, “We will stay here.” Raven finally offers up sighing a little she really wants to go out with Abby but she also knows that this is important. 

Abby looks at Raven happiness shining in her eyes but her mouth slightly pulled down, “but you had a whole night planned for us Raven.” She softly protests.

Clarke’s face screws up seeing the look her mom is giving Raven, “Do you know what I think? I have a better solution to our problem.” She says fake gagging, “Mom you and Raven go out and have fun. Lexa will stay for an hour or so then maybe we will go to the beach for her party.” She says looking at the three faces surrounding her.

Raven looks at Lexa who nods once, “Yeah that sounds like a solid plan, I promise to drive her there and drive her back after, if that’s okay Dr Griffin.” Lexa says looking to Abby.

Abby thinks it over for a minute, “Okay,” She says looking from Lexa to her daughter then back again. “I understand it’s a celebration so I expect her home no later than midnight.” She says her mom tone in her voice.

Lexa clears her throat, “yes ma’am.” She says straightening up.

Abby looks to Raven, “Thank you.” She softly whispers. Raven reaches for one of her hands and gives it a small squeeze.

“Would it be okay if I quickly swung by my place, to grab a quick shower and to change my clothes?” Lexa quietly asks Clarke.

“Of course, just let yourself back in.” Clarke replies adjusting her position on the sofa.

Raven walks over to Lexa, “We have sometime before we leave so we will hang out here until you get back.” She says as Lexa starts heading to the door. “I hope you know what you’re doing?” Raven quietly warns her when they are out of earshot of Abby and Clarke.

Lexa turns to look at Raven, “Me too Rae, me too.” She softly says before closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in updates. Life has been hectic, I thought I would give an update today I have a spare hour to edit a chapter and post. I am going back to the dental hospital for my second wisdom tooth out in a few hours. The last time I went my other tooth was hooked at the end so it was a little difficult to get out.
> 
> For everyone who has newly followed me on Tumblr (lex1bell) and here hello and welcome, feel free to chat and message me whenever, I know I'm a little slow in replies atm but it will improve I promise.
> 
> I love hearing….well reading your reviews. Hopefully I will get back to regular Saturday updates soon.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and thank you all again for the love and support for this story.

Chapter Eight

 

Abby looks across the car to Raven, “Thanks for doing this,” Abby says gratefully, she feels slightly silly having left her lights on meaning her car battery died.

Raven gives a slight shake of her head, “No worries, I will send one of the guys over to the hospital and tow your car back to the garage.” She says gently taking Abby’s hand in her own. “This okay?” she asks softly.

Abby can’t help but blush like a teenager around Raven not trusting her voice she just nods her head. “Good,” Raven says bringing Abby’s fingers to her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on them. She rests Abby’s hand on her thigh whilst she puts both hands back on the wheel and drives Abby the rest of the way home.

“I can’t get the taste of your mouth out of my head,” Abby huskily says.

Raven fights to keep control of the car, “Fucking hell Abby,” She says throwing Abby a crooked grin her eyes dark. “But I know what you mean. I have never felt a mouth as soft as yours.” She swallows thickly, “Is it poor dating etiquette if we maybe kiss before our date?” Raven asks.

Abby laughs, “I think it would be perfectly fine considering it won’t be our first kiss.” She answers. Raven nods her eyes focused on getting them to Abby’s house safely but quickly.

Raven pulls her car in the spot normally reserved for Abby. They both quickly get out of the car and head into the house. Abby puts her briefcase down as Raven closes the door. Once the door clicks closed Raven grabs Abby by the hips and turns her around to face her. She gives her a small grin before connecting their mouths. There is no softness to this kiss like the ones from the other night. This one is raw and passionate. Raven feels Abby stumble in her grip so she tightens her hold spinning them around and pinning Abby to the front door their lips never disconnecting.

Abby lets Raven steer this kiss, lets her take charge she doesn’t mind giving up control now and then. After a few minutes she decides that she what’s wants to maybe have a little control back, she tries to push Raven back so she can flip their positions, Raven chuckles against her lips.

“Dr Griffin, I do believe I let you have your turn now it’s mine.” She says before going in for another bruising kiss.

Abby arches against Raven’s body, “Is it really wrong that I like when you call me doctor.” 

Raven chuckles pulling away from Abby so she can look at her, “If you play your cards right maybe one day I can say it when we are wearing less clothes.” Raven’s says her voice lower than normal. Abby grins her face slightly flushed.

Before they can get lost in one another again they hear a car pull up in the driveway, “You expecting someone?” Raven asks.

Abby looks at her in confusion and shakes her head, Abby quickly places on last chaste kiss on Raven’s lips before she turns and pulls the door opening. The sight she sees causes her to pull back in shock.

She sees a young girl about Clarke’s age carrying her in her arms and Clarke’s playfully slapping her arm, “Clarke?” She says feeling a little concerned and a little confused.

Clarke sighs, “Mom it’s nothing really Lexa is just being a pain in the ass.” She explains.

The girl who must be named Lexa shakes her head, “No ma’am I'm sorry to say but your daughter is being an ass. She hurt her ankle earlier and has been limping all day.” Abby smiles in understanding knowing how difficult Clarke can be.

She opens the door fully allowing the two girls to enter, “Well bring the patient in.” Raven steps around Abby when she recognises the other voice that doesn’t belong to Clarke.

Lexa smiles when she sees her, “Hey Rae what you doing here?” Lexa asks in surprise.

Raven blushes along with Abby when Clarke looks at both of them and mutters a, “Gross,” under her breath.

SHIT!!! Raven scratches the back of her neck, “Ah me and Abby are f-friends.” She stumbles not knowing what she and Abby are, they are friends she guesses hopefully they will be more but for now they are friends.

Lexa nods accepting her answer without question, “Should I get her some ice?” Lexa asks once she’s placed Clarke on the sofa and takes a step back for Abby to get a closer look at her daughter’s injury.

Abby nods, “That would be great.” Abby replies just as her daughter shouts out a, “No.” Lexa chuckles at Clarke but Abby observes she rightfully listens to her rather than her daughter.

Raven nods with her head for Lexa to follow her, “I thought you had some big date tonight?” Lexa asks her with confusion.

Raven takes a moment to answer her she trusts Lexa, she just doesn’t want to gossip behind Abby’ back, “I do.” She offers hoping Lexa will just leave it at that.

Lexa looks at her for a moment before it finally dawns on her, “Oh you mean Dr Griffin?” She asks Raven nods, “Nice,” Lexa nods lifting her fist for Raven to bump it with her own.

Raven rolls her eyes unable to fight the grin tugging at her lips she brings her fist to bump against Lexa’s, “it’s only our first date.” 

Lexa nods in understanding, “That’s cool Rae, from what Bell has said you’re totally head over heels.” Lexa lightly teases she chuckles seeing the blush grow on Raven’s face.

Raven indicates the ice in Lexa’s hand, “we should get that in there.” She says.

Walking back they hear Clarke’s yelp of pain and a complaint, “Jesus mom that hurts.” Clarke whines from the other room. Before Raven can blink Lexa has gone from her side and is standing next to Clarke.

“Clarke?” She says worry laced in her voice as well as across her face, Raven stands back to observe their interactions. Bellamy has worked at her garage for about a couple years now and he’s a good kid, wears his heart on his sleeve does everything in his power for his sister and aunt. And from the way he talks Lexa too, she got the impression from seeing the two of them that it wasn’t one sided.

Raven sees the look Abby throws her and indicates the two young teens behind her, Raven just shrugs hoping Abby didn’t see any of the thoughts she was thinking reflected on her face.

Raven isn’t paying too much attention to the conversation until she catches a part of it being Lexa’s birthday, “Shit sorry Lex, I forgot it was your birthday today even though Bell has been going on for the past two weeks about what he’s getting you.” She says making a point to mention Bellamy to her, “I gave him my gift for you yesterday.” She adds.

Lexa smiles, “Thanks Rae you shouldn’t have, but thank you. I haven’t seen Bellamy yet he had stuff to sort out with Octavia. So I will get them later.” She says with a smile, turning her attention back to Clarke. “I am not leaving you until your mom is home Clarke.” She says sternly.

“We will stay,” Raven offers, she let out a small sigh she’d really been looking forward to tonight. But she knows the most important factor in their relationship is Abby’s daughter and Raven is okay with putting Clarke first, she’s a good kid and it makes Abby happy. But she can also be a little disappointed too.

The look Abby gives Raven makes up for the lost night of just the two of them, “But Raven you had a whole night planned.” Abby gently protests.

Raven sees Clarke’s face screws up seeing the look her mom is giving Raven, “Do you know what I think? I have a better solution to our problem.” She says fake gagging, “Mom you and Raven go out and have fun. Lexa will stay for an hour or so then maybe we will go to the beach for her party.” She says looking at the three faces surrounding her.

Raven looks at Lexa who nods once then she looks to Abby who shrugs not really sure, “Yeah that sounds like a solid plan, I promise to drive her there and drive her back after, if that’s okay Dr Griffin.” Lexa says looking directly at Abby.

Raven watches as Abby think it over for a moment, “Okay.” She quickly looks to Raven who smiles and nods. “I understand tonight is a celebration so I expect her home no later than midnight.” Abby says Raven chuckles as Lexa swallows thickly at Abby’s ‘mom’ tone.

Lexa clear her throat, “yes ma’am.” She says straightening up. Raven can’t fault the girl for being concerned about a friend but is that all it is?

Abby looks to Raven and pulls her out of her thoughts, “thank you.” She says her voice a little thick Raven knows she means for her earlier offer. She reaches over and clasps one of Abby’s soft hands in her own and gives it a squeeze.

Raven watches as Lexa nervously scratches her neck, “Would it be okay if I quickly swung by my place to grab a quick shower and to change my clothes?” Lexa quietly asks Clarke.

“Of course, just let yourself back in.” Clarke replies adjusting her position on the sofa.

Raven steps forward, “we have a little bit of time before we need to leave, we will hang around until you’re back.” She decides to follow after Lexa as she walks to the front door, “I hope you know what you’re doing?” Raven quietly warns her when they are out of earshot of Abby and Clarke.

Lexa turns to look at Raven, “Me too Rae, me too.” She softly says before closing the door behind her.

Raven stands there for a moment processing what Lexa said, “fuck.” She mutters under her breath before deciding to return to the Griffin women.

Abby stands watching Raven, “you okay?” she asks as Raven turns around.

Raven looks in surprise not hearing Abby approach, “yeah I'm good. Is it still okay that I get dressed here? Or should I nip home?” Raven asks hoping to deflect Abby’s inquisitive gaze.

Abby nods, “no its fine do you want to go first I might be a while, I never know what to wear and I didn’t have time this morning to lay anything out.” Abby explains with a sheepish look.

Raven chuckles walking over to Abby, “you could wear a trash bag and look sexy as hell in it.” Raven’s hand gently caressing Abby’s cheek.

“You guys are totally aware I’ve sprained my ankle not my hearing.” Clarke says causing both women to laugh. “Sorry,” raven shouts for Clarke, “sorry,” She adds to Abby quietly as she leans in for a light kiss.

Abby entwines one of her hands with Raven’s, “come on I will show you where the bathroom is.” Abby says pulling her upstairs by the hand.

Raven grabs her bag with change of clothes in before following Abby upstairs hoping her hand doesn’t show how nervous she feels just being guided upstairs for a shower the mind instantly going to when they are ready to taking the next step and Abby takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom for something other than showering.

Clarke calls for their attention, “If you aren’t back in two minutes mom I am going to barf all over our new sofa.” Clarke teases, they can here the laughter in her voice.

“Noted,” Raven hollers back. “I will remember to bring a cloth and some bleach.” Abby chuckles from her side loving that Raven and Clarke seem to genuinely like each other.

“Oh my God Raven you’re disgusting.” Clarke calls they hear her groan as they reach the top of the stairs.

Abby tugs her hand slightly as they walk to hr room, “I thought you might prefer to use my bathroom.” She says with a shrug.

Raven nods, “To be honest Abby as long as it has running water I’d be happy.” She says jokingly only the look on her face tells a different story.

Abby pulls her hand to get Raven’s attention, “Raven in this house we will always guarantee water. Whether it’s hot or not is a different matter, on a morning you get in first or you lose the hot water to Clarke.” Abby says with a smile.

Raven laughs, “I'm far from a morning person so I guess it will be cold showers in the future.” She says without really thinking of what she’s saying.

Abby’s eyes darken, “Is that so?” She asks, “I happen to be an extremely energetic morning person.” She whispers against Raven’s lips.

Raven groans before kissing Abby, “Did I say I wasn’t a morning person, what I meant to say was I love mornings best part of my day.” She says pulling back from Abby who laughs.

“Shower,” She says pointing to the open door to the bathroom, “I will be downstairs with my injured child.” Abby says with a smile.

Abby walks into the Livingroom and takes a seat next to Clarke who is staring at her, “What?” She questions.

Clarke thinks for a moment a small smile on her face, “Nothing, it’s just really good to see you this happy mom, Even if it is totally gross.” She quickly adds at the end.

Abby chuckles, “Raven is a good person Clarke,” Abby says not really sure why she felt the need to say that to her daughter.

“I know she is mom, I would have warned her off had I got any hint of anything else from her.” Clarke says threateningly, “She best not be a good liar though.” 

Abby laughs, “I don’t believe she is Clarke. I think this is who Raven is, she is a little hesitant to talk about herself but a lot of people are. In this world who doesn’t have baggage?” She says with a sigh.

Clarke nods, “That’s very true and I suppose that’s why we date to get to know all of the baggage before feelings get involved and people get hurt.” Clarke says looking at the TV screen and not her mom so she doesn’t see the blush spread on her cheeks.

They sit in silence watching some reality show Clarke enjoys watching, “I'm not calling her mom though.” Clarke jokes out of the blue.

A laugh from the hallway stops Abby from replying, “I wouldn’t expect that Clarkey. Momma or ma would be fine.” Raven teases as she enters the Livingroom.

Clarke turns to roll her eyes and turns to give her some smart ass remark but is stopped in her tracks. “Wow,” She says taking in the image of Raven.

Abby is also staring at Raven, “I think that’s my line.” She says to Clarke, “Raven you look stunning.” Abby says her eyes roaming over Raven’s body.

Raven grins blushing slightly, “Yeah I scrub up okay I guess.” She gives a small shrug. Her hands nervously brushing down her body which is covered by a red dress stopping just above her knees, her hair is down around her shoulders and she has a light covering of makeup on her face.

Clarke blows out a breath, “There I was thinking you were the guy in the relationship. Guess you have to fill that role now mom.” Clarke says with a cheeky grin.

Abby smacks Clarke’s arm and gives her a warning look, “Clarke stop stereotyping. Besides what makes you think I wasn’t always a butch between the sheets?” Abby asks loving when that smart remark wipes the grin off her daughters face.

“Really mom?” Clarke says looking appalled.

 

Raven chuckles as she settles into the chair just to the right of the sofa Abby and Clarke are sitting on. “Kinda serves you right for being mean to me.” Raven sticks her tongue out playfully. She looks at her watch, “Shit sorry I took longer than I thought, you might want to go grab a shower now before we have to leave.” She suggests.

Abby stands up, “Okay, and please try not to fight too much.” She looks to Raven, “She is already harbouring an injury and I really want to spend the night with you.” At Raven’s raised eyebrows and Clarke’s gag Abby realises how what she said sounded wrong. “I don’t mean that way I meant going out spending time together. You both need to get your heads out the gutter.” She says shaking her head.

Clarke looks over to Raven and gives her a look, “What?” Raven asks confused.

She shakes her head, “You’re a very hard woman to figure out is all.” Clarke says her eyes never leaving Raven’s.

Raven’s face twists slightly, “Hard how?” 

Clarke sits up a little well as much as her injured leg with allow, “Well you come across as this hard ass, but really you are so sweet and really easy to talk to. You give off this air of I'm a huge dyke hear my roar and now look at you.” Clarke indicates pointing to Raven’s attire.  
Raven lets out a small breath, “Wow, okay so let me get this straight. I can be either civil or uncivil, I can either a bull dyke or a lip stick lesbian but I can’t be both of those things, that’s kind of what I’m hearing from you Clarke.” Raven says a little confused.

Clarke looks taken aback by Raven’s tone, “It’s not that Raven I just wander if you really know who you are.” She tried to defend. 

Raven stands up and walks towards Clarke, “I get you want to protect your mom I really do Clarke I actually admire that. But don’t do it at the expense of tearing me down.” Raven all but pleads.

“Raven I'm not honestly I didn’t mean anything by what I said.” Clarke holds her hands up in surrender.

Raven just shakes her head, “Whatever Clarke, but for your information I know who the fuck I am. I had to grow up real fucking quick.” Her voice catches Clarke instantly feels like an asshole.

“I-I Raven I'm so sorry I really am, I have no right to judge you you’ve been really good to me and my mom. You’re right I do worry about her a lot and that makes me be an ass at times.” She tries to sound as apologetic as she feels.

Raven just nods not really trusting her voice, before either can say anything else they hear a car pull up, “That will be Lexa.” Raven says turning on her heel to answer the door.

Lexa smiles as the door opens, “Hey Rae you look stunning. As always.” She says.

“Yeah Rae-Rae you look bootiful,” A small voice from around Lexa’s knees says.

Raven looks down and grins, “Ann, you always know how to make a girl smile.” She says holding her had for a high five.

Lexa clears her throat as she and Anya walk through the house, “I do excuse you but she jumped on the back of my compliment.” She teases.

Raven shrugs, “Yeah well what can I say I'm not really into jocks.” She says sticking her tongue out, “I like pretty women and Anya happens to be the most beautiful of them all.” Raven says earning a shy grin from Anya, “Well joint first,” She amends seeing Abby descend the stairs putting gin an earring.

She blushes rolling her eyes at Raven, “Hello again Lexa.” Abby says as she reaches the bottom.

“Dr Griffin,” Lexa says respectfully.

Abby rolls her eyes, “Please you are a friend of my daughters call me Abby.” Giving Lexa a kind smile she walks to Raven’s side, “And who’s this?” She asks crouching down to Anya’s level.

Anya half hides behind Raven’s legs, “This is Anya.” Raven says tugging on Anya’s hand to bring her forward, “Anya this is a very special friend of mine her name is Abby.”

Anya comes from behind Raven’s legs when she hears Abby is a friend of hers, “Hi.” She whispers out.

“Hello Anya, that’s a very pretty name.” Abby says with a smile.

Anya nods, “I'm a pretty girl so I needsa pretty name.” She gives a little shrug.

Abby can’t help but laugh, “Well now I can see why you two are friends, modest as each other.” Abby say rising.

Lexa and Raven chuckle, “Yeah I was thinking of teaching her modesty next year, three’s maybe a bit young.” Lexa jokes.

“Why is everyone talking out there?” Clarke bellows from the Livingroom feeling left out.

Anya’s little face lights up, “Is that my Clarke?” She asks her sister. At Lexa’s nod Anya goes to run towards her voice, “Ann remember what I told you?” Lexa warns.

Anya rolls her eyes and nods, “Mmmhmm, you says not jump and play too rough near Clarke she hurted her foot.” Lexa nods again with a smile and this time Anya walks at a quick pace towards the Livingroom.

“I hope its ok I brought her she really wanted to spend time with me,” Lexa says.

Abby nods, “That is fine Lexa, we love children, and love having them around the house makes it feel more like a home.” Abby gives Lexa a kind smile the kind of smile at resonates all over her face.

After Lexa walks into the Livingroom to join her sister and Clarke Abby turns to Raven, “What’s wrong?” she asks softly. Raven quickly shakes her head, “Raven your body is so woundly tight. So please don’t lie to me let’s not start that way.” 

Raven lets out a sigh trying to loosen her shoulders, “Honestly it’s nothing Abby,” Abby goes to walk away. “Wait no Abby please listen, Clarke said something and it just hit a nerve.” She reluctantly says. 

Abby looks at Raven her eyes wide and makes towards the Livingroom, “Please Abby no, she didn’t know she would annoy me with what she said. Please don’t make a big deal out of it she feels like an ass to start with.” Raven says her hand entwining with Abby’s, once Abby finally gives a nod Raven lets go of her hand with a small squeeze.

Abby and Raven walk into the Livingroom to see Anya perched on Clarke’s knee and Lexa sitting right beside them, “Clarke it’s time for us to leave, are you sure you will be fine?” Abby asks smiling at the sight.

Clarke turns to her mom and nods, “Yeah just going to hang out with Lexa and Anya for a little bit.” With that Abby and Raven say good night before grabbing light jackets and heading out the door.

Lexa waits until the door is closed, “I had no idea about your mom and Raven, is that why you moved here?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “No my mom got a job at the hospital. She met Raven when she needed someone to manage our move with us being hundreds of miles away and Raven’s name was recommended. I think they made a connection over their telephone conversations and emails, and then it was just confirmed when they met.” Clarke explains whilst Anya plays with her hair.

Lexa nods, “Raven’s pretty awesome, she worked hard to get where she is and every day is a battle.” Lexa says with an edge to her voice.

Anya looks up at her sisters tone, “Lexi what’s wrong?” She says her face full of concern and climbs into her sister’s lap from Clarke’s.

Lexa shakes her head, “nothing monster, I just don’t like mean people.” She gives her sister a small squeeze before kissing her forehead.

Clarke watches the interaction and decides to store this conversation for later when little ears aren’t around. 

“Do you have toys?” Anya asks after a few minutes of silence.

Clarke shakes her head, “sorry Anya we don’t.” Anya’s little face falls, “Do you like drawing?” Clarke asks.

Anya’s face lights up and she nods her head vigorously, Clarke chuckles. “Give me a quick second.” She tries to stand up.

Lexa jumps up, “Clarke stay still,” She warns.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I'm fine now I’ve iced my foot I can weight bare a little better.” She tests her foot on the ground feeling the pain but not as bad as before. “You can both wait here or come with me.” Clarke offers.

Anya jumps up, “I want to come.” She eagerly says.

“I go where she goes. And where you go,” Lexa winds her arm around Clarke’s waist to help support her. Clarke gives her a smile of thanks.

Once they reach Clarke’s room Clarke starts to rummage through her belongings looking for a pad and some pencils for Anya to draw some pictures. Anya decides to look around her room she runs over to the window, “Lexi next time can we swim?” She gives her sister big puppy dog eyes.

Lexa looks confused and walks over to the window before chuckling, “You have a friend forever now mind, Anya loves to swim.” Lexa indicates the pool outside.

Clarke laughs, “Well you are both welcome to use it anytime you like.” She offers.

“You are really talented Clarke,” Lexa says nodding to her art.

Clarke blushes, “I'm okay I guess. Anya I found some paper and coloured pencils do you want to draw a picture?” She offers Anya.

Anya nods, “yes pwease.” She grins up at Clarke.

Once back downstairs Clarke sets Anya up at the coffee table with the pad of paper and the coloured pencils spread all around her. “Wow Lexi it’s us.” Anya says in wonder.

Lexa stands up to look at what her sister is talking about, “Wow it is,” She says turning back towards Clarke with a grin.

Clarke gives a shrug, “I love the way you both interact with each other and I couldn’t get it out of my head.” She nods to the paper.

Lexa gently touches the paper tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat, “Happy birthday Lexa.” Clarke says wrapping her hand around Lexa’s, when she looks up at Clarke she smiles, “Really?” Clarke nods watching as Lexa carefully lays the picture on the side table so Anya won’t get any ideas to draw on it.

“Thank you Clarke,” Lexa says after a moment.

Clarke laughs, “I should thank you two for being an artist’s dream to draw.” Lexa smiles at Clarke a little shyly.

The two teenagers sit and watch Anya as she draws picture after picture encouraging and oh-ing and ah-ing at the right times. 

Lexa looks at her watch, “Wow monster it’s getting late best get you home.” She says standing. 

Anya looks like she is about to protest until Lexa gives her a stern look, “This is Dr Gwiffin and Rae-Rae.” Anya says handing Clarke a picture of a few scribbles, “wow that is beautiful and looks just like them I will give it to my mom when she comes home.” Clarke says taking the picture from the girl.

“I will take Anya home then be back for you?” Lexa offers.

Clarke nods, “Just come in I be able to won’t hear the door from upstairs.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hi everyone, sorry for the massive delay in posting this story. Life has been really tough for me the past few weeks. Now I'm getting back into a routine I should get back to my regular weekly updates.
> 
> This is just a short-ish chapter, a lot more will be discussed over the next couple chapters.
> 
> And thank you everyone for your reviews and comments they mean the world to me. Don’t forget I'm on tumblr if anyone wants to chat about anything. Lex1bell is my user name

Chapter Nine

Clexa

Clarke hobbles down the stairs 15 minutes later after grabbing a quick shower and changing her clothes. “What are you doing standing there?” Clarke laughs seeing Lexa standing at the foot of the stairs.

She quickly climbs the stairs to Clarke’s side, “I didn’t want to walk around your house with no one being downstairs and this way I can also lend a hand.” Lexa opens the front door for them. Turning Lexa then helps Clarke into the passenger’s side.

10 minutes after leaving Clarke’s house they pull up at the beach several people already there, Lexa groans. “Sorry Clarke, I told Bellamy not so many people someone ignored that small request.” She apologetically says.

Clarke shrugs, “It’s really fine Lexa go celebrate your birthday with your friends, they are all here to see you. I will catch you up,” Clarke smiles waving Lexa off.

Lexa shakes her head, “I will wait for you.” Lexa walks towards Clarke sliding her hand around her waist.

Clarke stumbles on a stone and falls flush against Lexa’s hard body, “Oomph, Sorry.” Clarke gasps feeling the wind get knocked out of her lungs.

Lexa just stares at Clarke, “It’s okay, I'm just glad I was here to catch you.” She says her voice low and her eyes dark, ignoring the small ache in her ribs where their bodies collided.

They start to lean towards each other neither one aware of them doing it, “Lexa there you are.” A girl with a really nasally voice says, well nasally in Clarke’s opinion.

They both spring apart Lexa keeping a firm hold on Clarke, “Hey Cadence, we are coming I'm just helping Clarke.” Lexa indicates Clarke’s injured foot.

Cadence follows Lexa’s eyes, “Yes well everyone is waiting for you. Maybe if Clarke didn’t have two left feet she wouldn’t injure herself.” Cadence says with an edge.

Clarke pushes Lexa’s arm from her, “Yeah everyone is here for you birthday girl, I will be right behind you.” Clarke insists. Lexa doesn’t have time to protest as Cadence is all but dragging her towards the crowd about 200yrds from them.

Clarke limps slowly not bothering to try to keep up knowing it’s pointless, “Do you need help?” A voice says from Clarke’s side.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “No thanks.” She says turning to look at Finn.

He nods, maybe he’s getting the picture Clarke thinks. “Okay well I will walk with you just in case.” He says with a shrug, Clarke nods her head. He seems really nice like this why can’t he always be friendly instead of a creep? Clarke wonders.

After what feels like an hour they finally start brushing shoulders with the fellow party goers, “Don’t they make the cutest couple.” Finn says, Clarke follows his eye line and sees who he’s talking about. 

Clarke feels the air rush out of her lungs for the second time, she turns just in time to see Lexa embrace Bellamy. Well embrace is being polite she watches as she holds on to his shoulders whilst his are wrapped around her waist as he brings his mouth down to claim hers.

Clarke feels a little dizzy, “I think tonight was a bad idea, I'm never going to keep up with everyone in the sand with this ankle.” Clarke’s voice sounds flat and distant in her own head.

Finn chuckles and when she turns to see she realises this was the reaction he wanted from her, “You see I realised there had to be a reason you would say no to me. I mean who would say no?” He says taking a step closer to Clarke indicating himself. “Then it hit me only a filthy dyke would, that’s who.” He hisses into her ear.

“How fucking dare you,” Clarke spins around to face him but he’s already stalking away heading towards the nasally Cadence. “I have to get out of here.” Clarke says quietly to herself as she steals another glance at Lexa and Bellamy and sees Lexa bury her head in the crook of his neck.

Bellamy sees Clarke and waves to her and smiles. Clarke watches as he whispers something probably sweet and soft into Lexa’s ear. Unable to bring a smile to her face she quickly spins around and walks as fast as her legs will carry her away from the scene in front of her.

Clarke limps to the road just outside the carpark before she stops in agony from the pace she was trying to keep up. Why am I running? She thinks to herself, “It’s not as if we are a couple, or that she’s even into me obviously.” She hisses out to herself. Clarke doesn’t want to entertain the thoughts running through her head. If we aren’t a couple why did I run? Why didn’t Lexa tell me she was in a relationship? Was she really just being friendly and not flirting like Clarke original thought?

 

Lexa lets herself be pulled along by Cadence throwing one final glance back to Clarke who shoos her away with a smile.

“We’ve been waiting for ages L, where were you?” Cadence says her grip still firm on Lexa’s arm.

Lexa tries to pull her arm free but Cadence doesn’t budge, “I was spending time with family.” 

Cadence throws her a disbelieving look, “You should be careful who you spend time with Lexa, people will talk.” Cadence says quietly almost as if it’s a warning.

Lexa laughs shaking her head, “Okay Cadence.” She says knowing it is pointless to try and have a rational conversation with the girl.

“Ah there she is,” A voice calls from up ahead. Lexa smiles when she sees Bellamy, she can’t help but smile at Bellamy he’s been her rock for so long.

He holds his arms out Lexa shakes her head but quickens her pace once Cadence finally releases her grip, “Hey.” She says throwing her arms around his neck.

With people still close by Bellamy squeezes Lexa slightly lifting her off the ground, “I missed you.” He says lowering his mouth to Lexa’s, some of the partygoers cheer and whop around them.

Lexa laughs, “I missed you too. You big sap,” She playfully pushes his shoulder before embracing him again burying her head into his neck smelling his familiar smell.

Bellamy lowers his mouth to Lexa’s ear, “Did you bring Clarke?” He whispers, to anyone watching it would seem as if he was whispering sweet nothings to her. Lexa knows enough to only nod, “I have no idea what you’re doing but she looks a little upset.” Bellamy continues to whisper brushing a lock of Lexa’s hair from the side of her face.

Lexa stiffens, “Whoa easy.” Bellamy warns. Lexa pulls back he sees the conflicting emotions flash across her face. “Give it sometime you will draw to much attention if you leave now,” He gently explains.

Lexa nods, she turns to check around to see if she can see the way Clarke left. As she scans the bodies on the beach and approaching none are the familiar blonde. The only thing that draws Lexa’s attention is the smug look on Finn and Cadence’s faces.

“Fuckers,” Lexa hisses.

Bellamy pulls Lexa to her, “Who?” He says following her gaze, “What’s happening?” He asks confused.

Lexa shakes her head turning around, “Fucking Finn, he’s be flirting with Clarke all week wouldn’t leave her alone.” Lexa brushes her hair off her face roughly, “then today she turned him down in front of everyone.” Lexa explains.

Bellamy lets out a breath, “What a fucking dick.” He says, “But why would that make her leave?” He says still confused over why the blonde left. Lexa doesn’t answer and he only has to look at her face to know the answer, “Lex,” He says tightening his hold. “We’ve been through this before,” He says softly.

Lexa can only nod not trusting her voice nor trusting herself to look into the kind soft eyes of her boyfriend.

“One hour then we will make an excuse. Okay?” Bellamy says after a moment of silence.

Lexa turns her head shaking, “no I have to go now she’s injured Bell, she can’t walk all that way home.”

Bellamy grabs a hold of Lexa, “okay I have left your gift in my car because I was going to give it to you later, so I am going to go get it and be right back.” He looks into Lexa’s eyes and she nods. “Mingle.” He calls over his shoulder as her leaves.

Bellamy starts to jog towards his car, “hey Bell where you going?” Finn calls to him.

It takes everything in Bellamy to not go over and knock him on his ass, “typical boyfriend I left Lexa’s gift at home. I won’t be long.” He says feeling a little proud he didn’t knock Finn flat out.

“Can’t it wait until later? Isn’t Indra visiting her friend this weekend with your sister?” Cadence calls.

Bellamy grit his teeth before plastering a grin and turning back around to face the hateful duo, “Yeah but we will be too busy unwrapping ourselves later.” He throws a wink their way before continuing his run to his car.

Bellamy pulls out of the car park, not knowing which way to go he guesses and takes a right if anyone is still watching they will then think he is going home. “Thank god,” he sighs when he sees a limping figure a couple hundred yards away.

“Hey princess,” He calls as he pulls alongside her.

Clarke turns to look she feels bile rising in her throat, “Hey Bellamy I-I just needed some air.” Clarke says unable to look him in the eye.

Bellamy chuckles stopping the car and getting out, “Get in Clarke and I will take you home.” Bellamy calls to Clarke’s back. When Clarke doesn’t stop Bellamy blows out a breath, “Clarke, please.” He says seriously.

The tone of Bellamy’s voice causes Clarke to stop, she waits a moment before turning. She looks expectantly to Bellamy, “Just a ride home.” He says with a soft smile. He watches as she internally argues with herself, finally she gives him a single nod.

“Excellent,” He says racing around the car to help her in, “Lexa said you were injured.” He enquires.

Clarke flinches at the name but nods anyway, “Fell over.” She offers.

Bellamy chuckles, “Ah shit man. Hey it happens to the best of us.” He says with a grin.

Clarke can’t help but smile back Bellamy really does seem like a good guy. Her smile drops as she feels as if a rock has dropped in her stomach, “So you’ve tackled yourself before?” Her voice no more than a whisper.

Bellamy barks out a loud laugh, “Na can’t say I have. I did get into a bad tackle when I was 12 and broke my leg in three places, got screws to prove it.” He says, “Want to feel?” He offers.

Clarke cringes, “No thanks I believe you.” Bellamy laughs again.

Clarke gives him directions to her house, “thanks.” She says opening the door once they arrive.

Bellamy nods, “No problem. Clarke?” He calls to her retreating back, Clarke turns to face him. “Give her a chance to explain.” He says before driving off.

Clarke watches after him confused, “Explain what? How much of an ass I am.” She says walking up to the front door.

 

Lexa rushes over when she sees Bellamy heading back, “I found her and took her home,” He whispers as he kisses her cheek.

Lexa relaxes, “Give it to her Bell.” Finn calls a few others catcall at his choice of words.

Bellamy gives him a warning look but Finn just shrugs knowing he’s safe with everyone around him. “It isn’t much. I just know you will love, I hope.” Bellamy shrugs handing over a gift.

Lexa takes the gift finally able to relax she gives Bellamy a small grin, “What is it?” She asks shaking it.

Bellamy laughs, “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” He teases.

Lexa rolls her eyes and slowly begins to unwrap the gift she opens the box and gasps, “Bell?” she says looking up at him he smiles his stupid lopsided grin she loves so much. She lifts out the dagger which is sheathed. She has always had a fascination with daggers and swords having a small collection already in a locked cabinet in her bedroom. It’s a love she shares with her dad.

This one is by far the most beautiful of them all, it has a brown wooden handle and when she holds it it’s as if it was made specifically for her hand. But that’s not the beautiful thing about that would be the blade. The top of the dagger has an intricately carved pattern on to it. 

Lexa looks up at Bellamy and smiles, “Bell I love it.” She says as she carefully places the dagger back into its leather sheath.

Bellamy beams, “I'm glad you like it.” He says hugging Lexa as she wraps her arms around him.

Maryann approaches to get a closer look, “You got your girlfriend a dagger?” She turns to Bellamy confusion all over her face.

Bellamy nods, “what else would I get her? Jewellery, clothes, maybe a spa day? Come on Maryann since you know my girlfriend so well tell me what I should have got her.” Bellamy knows he’s directing his anger at the wrong person.

Finn laughs coming over, “Na Maryann what this means is Lexa wears the pants in their relationship.” Finn grins looking at Bellamy. “Isn’t that right Bell?” He says with a shit eating grin.

“Fuck you Finn.” Lexa says surprising some of their fellow students, “Why are you such a fucking tool?” 

Finn laughs, “Me a tool?” 

Bellamy pulls Lexa back, “Come on he isn’t worth it.” He says into her ear for only her to hear. “Guys I think we are going to call it a night.” Bellamy turns to his friends.

“No problem Bell,” A boy called Jackson says coming over to fist bump Bellamy. “Go enjoy your night with your lady.” He says with a friendly smile.

Bellamy laughs, “Yeah house to ourselves.” He says to his friend.

Lexa rolls her eyes trying to shake off the tension in her shoulders. “Behave yourself or you’ll end up in Octavia’s bed.” She warns causing a few people to laugh.

Bellamy wraps his arm around Lexa’s shoulder and guides her back over to their cars, “Will you be okay?” he asks as they approach Lexa’s car.

She nods, “I have to see her. I need to explain.” She pulls her phone out checking again to see if Clarke has replied to any of her texts she sent her.

Bellamy nods pulling her into his arms, “Okay. Lexa please be careful.” He says gently.

Lexa gives him a small smile, “I will be.” She says trying to convince herself more than convincing Bellamy. “I will call you tomorrow,” She calls from her car as she drives past Bellamy as he gets into his own vehicle.

Lexa pulls up outside Clarke’s house and sees the Livingroom light on. Letting out a sigh of relief she gets out of the car and approaches the door.

After knocking she waits for an answer, when no one answers she knocks again. After a couple of minutes Lexa sees movement from inside.

“Clarke please let-

\- go home Lexa.” Raven says gently.

Lexa stumbles back in shock not expecting Raven and Abby to be back this early, “Raven, I need to speak to Clarke.” She protests.

Raven gives her a sympathetic look and shakes her head, “You need to go home Lexa.” Raven repeats.

Lexa shakes her head, “Raven I need to see her.” Lexa’s voice getting louder, Raven places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder as she tries to push past her. “Fuck.” She shouts.

“You need to give her some space, Lexa, we have no idea what happen tonight but she was a mess. So now Lexa you need to leave.” Raven says with finality to her voice.

Lexa blows out a breath, “I just want to tell her I'm sorry.” She almost crumbles Raven feels bad for the girl but she has to be cruel to be kind and right now Clarke needs her space.

Lexa sees a shadow pass move behind Raven when she looks up she sees the confused face of Abby, “Dr Griffin I apologise for coming here so late and for my language.” Lexa says turning dejectedly away. “Tell her I'm sorry.” She doesn’t turn back.

Raven calls after her, “I will Lexa.” She says before softly shutting the door.

Raven turns back to meet Abby’s eyes, “What the hell?” Abby asks.

Raven shakes her head going to answer when she spots a figure at the top of the stairs, “Clarke.” She gently says.

“You knew didn’t you?” She accuses.

“Knew what Clarke?” Raven asks, she hasn’t done anything wrong in this situation and she won’t be dragged into it either.

“About their sick game?” Clarke says her voice raw.

Raven scratches at her head in confusion, “Clarke I have no idea what you’re trying to imply-

-Just get back to trying to fuck my mom Raven clearly that’s all that really matters to you.” Clarke says turning away.

Raven stands there shocked, “Clarke Griffin you get back here and apologise.” Abby calls after her daughter. Instead of her daughter coming back they are met with the sound of her door slamming shut.

Raven places a hand on Abby’s arm stopping her from going after Clarke, “Abby just leave her be.” Raven says, “And just for the record I'm not trying to fuck you.” She says with a shrug.

Abby watches as Raven’s walls start to erect, “Raven I know you aren’t. I know you,” She says walking towards her.

Raven shakes her head quickly, “I think I should go. I think my being here will only make things worse for Clarke right now.”

Abby grabs her arm, “Raven you aren’t going anywhere without telling me what the hell is going on.” Abby says her voice icy cold, “and for the record I do know you, not as well as I intend to but I know enough to know I will find out everything about you. The good and the bad.” Abby’s tone becoming gentle her hand on Raven’s cheek.

Raven can’t help but lean in towards Abby’s touch, “I don’t know what’s going on with Lexa and Clarke. But I'm going to wager Clarke knows Lexa has a boyfriend.” 

Abby looks at her in surprise. “Boyfriend? But-” She doesn’t really know what she’s about to say.

Raven nods, “Yeah exactly I warned her earlier about it too.”

“Has Lexa intentionally hurt my daughter?” Abby asks her voice rising with anger.

Raven gently shakes her head as she and Abby sit in their previous seat, “Abby I can’t tell you what you want to know because I don’t know, but I will tell you that whatever happened was not intentional and Lexa is hurting just as much.” Raven offers.

Abby looks at her in shock, “I doubt Lexa is as upset as Clarke, it seems as if Lexa led my daughter on.”

Raven shakes her head, “No Abby, please listen.” Raven lets out a breath not really know where to begin. “Look I don’t know a lot I only know bits from what Bellamy has told me.”

“Bellamy?” Abby asks looking lost.

“He works with me at the garage. He’s a good kid works hard at school. And spends most his free time picking up any odd jobs I can find to give him.” Raven knows she sounds a little defensive but Bellamy really isn’t a bad guy.

Abby nods her head trying to keep up, “So this Bellamy is Lexa’s boyfriend then?” At Raven’s nod Abby stands in frustration, “Then why the hell is she sniffing around my daughter. Being all protective over her?” Abby spits out.

Raven stands in front of Abby, “Hey listen to me.” Raven bends her head to catch Abby’s eye. “Lexa’s parents are strict.” Raven begins, “Well her mom is strict and her dad is never really home to do much.”

Abby’s face scrunches in confusion and anger, “And that gives her the right to fuck with my child?” 

Raven can’t help the twinge she feels at Abby dropping the ‘F’ bomb, but now isn’t the time for that. “Abby please listen to me, I really don’t know a lot like I said just little pieces from Bellamy.” She holds her hands out in defence.

“Then maybe I need to speak to Lexa then.” Abby suggests.

Raven shakes her head, “Abby that wouldn’t be a good idea. I promise you giving both of them space is going to be best for them, they will hopefully be able to work through this.” After a moment Abby finally relaxes her tense shoulders and sags back into the sofa.

Raven sits beside her, her arm tentatively wrapping around her shoulders when Abby doesn’t shrug her off Raven tightens her hold. “You don’t have to break Bellamy’s confidences Raven, but do I have a reason to be worried?” Abby says after a few moments of silence.

Raven blows out a breath which flutters across Abby’s hair, “Fuck. I don’t know Abby, I really hope not.” Raven says honestly.

 

Clarke’s lays on her bed facing the window, hers arms wrap tightly around herself she’s been this way since she returned to her bed an hour earlier after Lexa came to the house to speak to her. An hour after she said those unforgivable things to Raven. She really feels awful for what she said. She knows she has no right to be angry at Raven. After all she and Lexa know each other and are as friendly as their age difference allows them to be. 

She’s not really angry at Lexa, just hurt and a little confused. Okay and maybe a tiny bit pissed.

“I'm not fucking mad I'm hurt.” Clarke says in a whisper to the quiet room. Its times like this she really misses her dad, he would know what to say to make it all better. Clarke burrows deeper into herself feeling so alone.

*buzz* *buzz*

Clarke is snapped out of her thought by her phone vibrating next to her, she looks down at the screen and sees Lexa face shyly smiling at her. She almost smiles at the memory of snapping the picture when they were eating lunch together on Wednesday. Has this all really been a week? Clarke wonders feeling even more pathetic.

Once her phone stops buzzing she picks it up just as a voicemail alert pops up on screen. She ignores it unlocking her phone and going to her messages.

C: Lexa stop calling.

Clarke pushes send and instantly sees the three grey dots indicating Lexa is replying.

L: Clarke please I just want a chance to explain.  
L: Please Clarke.  
C: I need space Lexa please respect that. I know that’s maybe a tough order considering you couldn’t even be truthful with me.  
L: Clarke I have never lied to you.

Clarke can’t help but laugh at the arrogance coming from Lexa.

C: Being truthful doesn’t always mean you haven’t lied.  
L: Then give me a chance to explain.  
C: No.  
C: Now please FUCK OFF.

Clarke throws her phone across the room she doesn’t even care when she hears it connect with the wall. She just wants to be left alone. 

 

 

Lexa stares at her screen reading over Clarke’s final message, “Tears are for the weak.” Lexa whispers as she feels tears threaten to spill form her eyes.

Lexa sits in her car outside of Bellamy’s house unable to get out of the car and walk into the house, just thinking about what has happened tonight. Didn’t Clarke overreact? I mean weren’t we friends? Lexa shakes her head knowing it is more than that, the moment her eyes connected with Clarke’s she knew they were eyes she knew she would crave to see over and over again. She has been flirty with Clarke from there very first conversation, she was instantly drawn to here.

Lexa lets out a breath, “You love hard, and you love fast.” Costia’s voice echoes in her head from a conversation they had 2 years ago. That was the last time Lexa had shed any tears. That was the day Lexa swore she would lock her heart away and protect it.

And protect it she had, until Clarke. “I have to make it right.” Lexa silently vows before finally getting out of the car and trying to get some sleep.


End file.
